She's Back
by StarryRavenFire
Summary: [Complete] Terra comes back from her rocky state and Beast Boy is really happy. Raven has feelings for Beast Boy but hasnt told him or anyone else. Will Raven be able to make his feelings change or will she be alone? Plz R
1. Awakenings

Ok another fic of mine hehe yep..This is **not** the sequel for my other fic 'Jealousy is Evil' this is just another story with Terra in it but this time she is good..or however you wanna see her as. I hope you guys like it and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it. Thnkx

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Once more I apologize if they are OOC, but I tried my best (-.-)

* * *

**She's Back**

Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing in the gamestation while Raven was reading one of her favorite books by Stephen King 'Desperation'.

"Dude! Thats so not fair! My car so passed yours!" the green boy yelled to the mechanical man.

"Yo BB my car is faster than yours...thats why it passed yours and left it in the dust.." chuckled Cyborg.

Raven looked up and stared at the two teenage boys playing their stupid car game.

"DUDE!!"

"Hahaha the trophy is mine!!"

"Cheater! Your such a cheater..." exclaimed the changeling.

"No...not a cheater but a MASTER!" said the half robot.

Raven glared at the two boys and felt her head want to explode. She was about to yell at the boys to shut up when Starfire walked in.

"Joyous! I have received the fashion booklet and I will now go to the mall of shopping and I shall purchase this fabulous piece of clothing!"

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned around to see the bubbly alien carrying a Teen Magazine and pointing at a skort (Skirt and short mixed together).

"Those would look good on you Star.."

The teens turned around to see Robin standing infront of the doors smiling at the alien girl.

"Do you really think this 'skort'?? will look good on me?" asked Starfire as she walked towards the spiky haired boy.

"Well yeah of course! You look good in almost everything.." replied the blushing boy.

Starfire squealed with delight and hugged Robin with one of her death hugs.

"Uuhh S-s-t-t-a-a-ar-rr..I c-c-a-a-ant br-e-a-the.."

"I am sorry Robin but you have made me happy!..do you wish to accompany me to the mall of shopping to purchase it?" she asked with a big smile.

Robin straightened out his arms and looked at her and felt that he couldn't say no to her. "Sure lets go.."

While this conversation was going on Cyborg and Beast Boy had resumed to playing their game.

Raven had left to her room to meditate in silence, that is until she was struck with 10 seconds of vision. In her vision she saw Terra and then it quickly changed to Terra and Beast Boy kissing in the roof. Raven opened her eyes and felt as beads of sweat had begun to fall down her face. She walked to the window and stared at the sky, it was clear blue. What did that mean? It couldnt be in the future because Terra was gone...well actually she was a stone statue. She had been a rock for nearly two years, two years had gone by after Terra defeated Slade and she saved the city from the volcano. Raven sighed and looked up at the sky once more 'No it can't be the future....it just cant...' she thought to herself. She drew the drapes over the window and walked towards her dresser. She looked at the mirror and saw that her hair was wet and stuck to her forehead. Why was she sweating this much over a vision, then the answer hit her "Because Beast Boy was kissing Terra" she said to her reflection.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"I am very happy that I have bought the 'skort'.." said a cheerful alien girl walking beside a spiky haired boy as they entered the tower.

Beast Boy and Cyborg looked up from the game.

"I think its time that you guys turned that off and let it cool down..besides you have all day tomorrow..." they heard Robin tell them.

Beast Boy gave a grin and then laughed evily at Cyborg.

"Yo BB you were saved by Robin but tomorrow I will surely beat your as..."

"Yeah right Cyborg! You knew I had you..."

"Enough! Turn that off..why dont you guys go do something like clean your room or work on something..."

Beast Boy and Cyborg turned around and stared at Robin with surprise in their eyers.

"Dude we didn't mean to get you mad..." Beast Boy said as he turned off the gamestation.

"Yeah.." Cyborg got up and began to walk towards his room.

"Sorry guys but..well the electric bill has been kind of high these past few days..." explained Robin at the exiting boys.

Cyborg stared at him and then nodded "Sorry we'll try to use less energy..." after saying that he disapeared behind the doors.

"Whoops...um ill stop playing too then..." said Beast Boy as he turned to leave.

Robin turned around to talk to Starfire but was saddened to see the girl had left early in the conversation. He decided to just go to his room and do something 'useful'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

In the other side of the city where the mountains were, a small noise was made. The noise of rock crumbling.

Two teens stood watching the petrified Terra began to crumble at the hands and legs.

"What is happening Zach?" asked a terrified redhead.

"I don't know..but I bet she's waking up or something.." answered Zach.

"I think we should go...It might be dangerous.." said the girl.

"Come on Roxanne..when do you see a person come out of a rock statue?"

Roxanne looked at Zach and then at Terra's statue which now showed human arms, legs and stomach. The only section left to crumble was her head and chest.

Terra felt pain as she took her first breath of air, she winced as she tried to open up her eyes and then she heard rocks fall to the ground. At the sound of that she could see light through her eyelids. She slowly began to open her eyes and gasped at what she saw.

"Zach! She's alive! Come on she might be a monster or something..." said a very frightened Roxanne.

"She's not a monster..she's a Teen Titan..it said in the plaque that was under her...I guess she is free now?" came from Zach who was amazed at what was happening.

Terra stared at the two teenagers and then looked down at herself. 'Ugh..im wearing what Slade gave me... I wonder how long ive been like this? What actually happened? Who are these two...Robin and Starfire??' she thought to herself. Her gaze once more fell to the two teens, she was about to talk when she saw the girl scream and run off.

"Roxanne! Come back she wont do nothing! Come on Roxanne!" cried Zach as he ran behind the screaming girl.

Terra stared at them and then laughed, 'Guess it wasn't Robin and Starfire' she thought to herself. She jumped off the rock where she had stood and read the plaque that was now covered with broken rocks.

"Terra..A Teen Titan..A True Friend.." she read outloud. She began to remember what she had done and how she had almost killed Beast Boy. 'Beast Boy..' she thought and then her eyes began to glow yellow and the plaque came off the rock and floated to her arms. She held on to it and then began to walk towards the Tower to find her 'friends'.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Cyborg walked into the common room and sat down down in the couch. He turned on the television but noticed that it wouldnt turn on.

"Yo what the heck is happening?" he asked as he got up to see what was wrong.

"Robin disconnected all the entertainment appliances..he says we need to let them rest for at least two days...."

Cyborg was startled and then turned around to see Raven standing there. He pouted and then smiled at the goth girl.

"I should of guessed he would of done that..."

"Yeah..but it's better like that..it's quie..." She got interrupted by the doorbell. (teen titans theme)

Raven looked at Cyborg and then shrugged. She walked towards the door and opened it, she froze and her heart stopped when she saw who it was.

"Hey Raven!"

* * *

Hehe wonder who it is?? -whistles- How was it? I hope you guys liked it hehe Thnkx to **Raven A. Star** for helping me with how to bring back Terra. Please Review thnkx :D

Chapter 2: Terra returns to the tower and the others are happy to see her. Will she be able to stay?


	2. Terra's Return

Ok im happy because I got 8 reviews yay! Hopefully you guys enjoy this story as much as you guys enjoyed the other ones. I have decided that this fic will be BB/Terra and it will have a sad ending. So yeah...Thnkx for those of you who reviewed :D

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Well you can express your opinion on whoever you want lol it doesnt really matter.

**Miss Understood Genious** - Thnkx for deciding to still read my story. :) Hopefully you like this story :D

**NNY273000** - Thnkx :D

**Little Death Strike** - Thnkx

**CodeLyokoFan4Ever** - Yes opposites do attract. I love Raven/Beast Boy but well this story is going to be BB/Terra just for lil change..most of my stories are Rae/BB but not to worry there will be more BB/Rae fics in the future. :D I hope you still read this one though :)

**VashTheStampede7123** - Lol Im glad it kicks major butt hehe Im glad you like the story :D

**Raven A. Star** - yay Thnkx again :) Im glad you liked the beginning hopefully you continue to like the rest of the story :D Im sorry for getting you addicted to that face...XD

**Psycho.Raven** - Im glad you like it...now im updating once more :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Once more I apologize if they are OOC, but I tried my best (-.-)

**

* * *

She's Back**

Raven blinked and then she felt her heart beat again, how could it be? "Hello Terra..."

Cyborg turned around at the mention of the name and ran to the door.

"Hey! Its Terra! TERRA IS HERE EVERYBODY COME DOWN!! BB TERRA IS HERE!!" yelled an excited Cyborg.

"Um can I come in or am I just going to stand here?" asked Terra who had a smile on her face.

Raven stared at her and then quickly answered. "Oh yeah..um come in..."

Terra walked past Raven and went to sit down on the couch she placed the plaque on the table. Cyborg ran over to her and sat beside her. Starfire, Robin and Beast Boy all ran in the common.

"What is all the commo..." Robin's eyes went wide when he saw Terra sitting down.

"Marvelous! It is friend Terra!" squealed Starfire.

"Dude! Terra! Its really you!" the green boy said as he ran towards his blonde friend.

Raven stood in the doorway as she saw everyone hug Terra.

"Come on Raven aren't you going to hug Terra?"

She looked at Beast Boy who had his arm around the blonde girl's shoulder, she felt a sinking feeling right there. "Um...I was the one who let her in..isn't that enough?..but just to please you Hello Terra.." she said with her emotionless voice.

"Nice to see you too Raven" said the smiling blonde.

"So how did this happen? I mean you out of your rocky state?" asked a curious Robin.

"Yes please explain! We have been searching a cure for you but we do not have luck!" said Starfire who held onto Terra's arm.

"Yo Terra what you do?" asked Cyborg.

"Wow Terra it's good to have you back!" said Beast Boy who was holding the other arm.

"Well I just don't know..one minute I was in the rock and then the other I was breathing for air...It was pretty weird.." said Terra who couldn't stop smiling. Then she turned around and picked up the plaque. "Wow guy's..thanks..but I didn't deserve this.."

"Sure you did Terra! You saved the city and defeated Slade!" said an excited Beast Boy.

Raven still stood in the doorway staring at the teens talk. 'Terra is back..does that mean my vision will come true? Am I to lose Beast Boy..' she asked herself. '_What do yo mean lose him? You haven't even told him your feelings towards him..._' she answered herself. 'But I was planning to right?..I mean...no he would never love me now that Terra is back..'

"Raven! RAVEN!! RAVEN!! HELLO ANYONE HOME!!"

Raven snapped out of her trance and looked at Beast Boy who was right infront of her. She saw how close he was to her and her heart began to beat fast, she started to feel her hands get clammy. He was very close, she turned around to see the window get a few cracks.

"Dude..woah..didn't mean to scare you that much..."

"Sorry..I..um...gotta go meditate.." Raven blushed and then ran out of the common room.

"Whats up with her?" asked Cyborg with a question mark around his head.

"Perhaps she is excited that friend Terra is back?" said Starfire who still held on to Terra.

Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy shrugged, then they turned their attention to the blonde who was happy to be back.

Raven walked into her room and gently closed/locked the door behind her. She stood there fighting for air, she looked up and saw sum of her posessions levitating and exploding.

'Calm down Raven...Calm down..' she said to herself.

She saw how she slowly began to gain control. She sighed and then walked to her bed and sat down, she sighed again and then stared at the floor. 'Now I have no chance with him...I never actually had because even if Terra wasn't here I still couldn't tell him how I feel for him..im not supposed to love..' She laid down on her bed and curled herself into a ball, she closed her eyes and rocked herself to sleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Night finally came and the teens were still in the common room talking to Terra. Until Robin noticed that it was late.

"Titans it's late already...I think we should all go to sleep..tomorrow might be a busy day.."

Starfire flew up and finally released Terra's arm.

"Well I shall be retiring to my room..but tomorrow is a new day and I shall see you friends! Pleasent dreams everyone! It is very good to have you back Terra...I shall see you tomorrow..." Starfire said as she headed out of the common room.

"Nite Star" they all said.

"Well y'all ol Cy here is going to be doing a lil recharging during the night and its better to start early so that tomorrow my pack is full..Terra im very happy to have you back..Nite y'all" said one yawning Cyborg.

"Nite Cyborg" they said.

"So um does this mean I get to spend the night here?" asked Terra as she looked at the two boys infront of her.

"Well duh! Your a Teen Titan Terra!" said the green one.

"I thought that...well..after what happened you guy's would of thrown my room away...or changed it to sumthing else..." Terra said as she looked at the floor.

"No your room is still there..besides thats all part of the past...now lets all go to sleep.." said Robin as he yawned.

Beast Boy smiled and then grabbed Terra's hand. "Come on ill walk you to your room!"

Robin stared as Beast Boy pulled Terra out of the common room and into the halls. As Robin walked to his room he decided to stop by Raven's room.

Raven woke up to knocking at her door, she got up and without thinking she opened it.

"Hey Raven...I was just going to my room but decided to see if you were alright you were gone the whole afternoon.." 

She looked at the spiky haired boy infront of her and then said. "Robin...are you sure its ok to trust her..I mean well.." she couldn't finish and just stared at the boy wonder.

"I am pretty sure she is a friend this time...but just to make you feel better ill keep an eye on her..alright?" he said.

"I guess..ill keep an eye on her too..just incase.." she told him with a knot forming in her stomach.

"Ok well I am off to sleep because tomorrow might be a busy day so Ill see you tomorrow ok Raven?"

"Sure..Good nite Robin.."

"Goodnite"

Raven watched as her leader disappeared through the darkness of the hallway and then she slowly went back into the darkness of her room. She sighed and walked to her bed where she sat and stared at the open window showing a full moon and bright stars. She got up and walked to the window, she sighed and then opened her window and let the night breeze blow her hair and give her chills.

"I won't go to the roof..I must not or else ill see my vision..I don't want it to come true.." she said as she walked to her bed and laid down. 'But he likes Terra...not me..he can't like or even love me..he thinks im sum kind of emotionless monster that just stares at him..' she thought before she fell asleep.

* * *

Ok there it was Chapter 2. How was it? I hope you guys liked it :) If you guys didnt like it than ill try to satisfie you in the other chapter. Please Review and tell me whatever you want to tell me lol. Thnkx!

Chapter 3: Raven hears something that makes her damage the Tv. Robin tries to explain Aunt Flow to Starfire.


	3. Aunt Flow

Ok so I read that sum of you HATE the BB/Terra pairing so I wrote another fic (One-Shot) called '**Tell me something I don't know**' and its a BB/Rae one so yeah. I wrote it for all you Rae/BB lovers just like me! :D So im happy because I got more reviews :) yay you guys are reading! I hope you guys like this chapter..I always laugh (im easily amused) when I re-read the Robin telling Starfire about Aunt flow part..xD so yeah...now on to my reviewers...

**Raven A. Star** - Lol Im glad you liked the chapter! And once again thnkx for helping me out on that prob :) I hope you like this chapter :D

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Lol ok ill keep that in mind..Dont worry I wont turn into a BB/Terra writer. I LOVE BB/RAVEN MY FAVORITE :D so yeah. This one is just a lil different..perhaps once in a while ill be doing different pairings but ill mostly write Beast Boy/Raven fics cuz I love them so yeah....yes im guessing there will be summ Rob/Star in this one lol

**JAkkEd-UP** - Thnkx :D

**Little Death Strike** - Im glad you love it YAY! -dances around- :)

**AprilKisses** - Ok ill continue :) Im glad you liked it

**VashTheStampede7123** - Im glad you liked the chapter :) lol Dont worry this will be like one of my few BB/Terra fics..Most of mine are BB/Rae so yeah..but im glad your reading this one :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Once more I apologize if they are OOC, but I tried my best (-.-)

**

* * *

She's Back**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The next day Cyborg had gone out to buy some car parts for his baby and the T-sub. Starfire was in the common room with Terra and Beast Boy. Robin was in the gym 'beating up the bag' (remember in my first fic? hehe..sorry...) Raven walked out and into the common room to get her book that was in the coffee table.

"Really Beast Boy you missed me that much!? Wow I never thought id do that to someone.." said Terra who was now hugging the green boy.

Raven stopped at the doors as she heard that. She felt that knot in her stomach get tighter, Why did she (Raven) love him? Why did she (Terra) come back? Why couldn't Raven just tell him how she felt? Why did she have to come in right when this happened? so many why questions were going around her head that she didn't notice the damage that she was doing. She looked up at her friends who were hiding under the couch, she looked around and saw a hole in the television screen and the feathers of a pillow falling like snow.

"Friend..is there something that is troubling you?" asked Starfire who was slowly coming out from under the sofa.

Raven put her hood up and then continued to blush.

"Well it looks like the electric bill will come out much more less now.." said Beast Boy as he stared at the television.

"Hey Raven.." said Terra who was now out from under the sofa.

Raven stared at her and then felt some kind of anger rise towards her. She quickly pushed it away and then walked to pick up her book.

"Friend are you alright?" asked Starfire again.

"Yes Starfire im alright..I was just looking around for my book but when I didn't see it I guess I must of gotten worried and well this happened..." Raven said as she walked towards the doors that lead to the dormitories with her book in her hand.

"Well we could of helped you if you would of said something.." said Terra who was smiling at Raven.

"Yeah Raven..hey why don't you stay here with us and just talk about old times..and stuff..."

Raven looked at Beast Boy and then at Terra, they were perfect for each other. She laughed at his jokes, she made him laugh too, she could express emotion and him? Well he had missed her the most, he spent time with her the most. So perfect.

"Raven! Hello RAVEN!!?"

Raven snapped out of her trance again and saw Beast Boy talking to her.

"Beast Boy! Stop it! Im not dead or deaf! No I don't want to stay here and share time..I need to meditate and.." she couldn't finish she felt horrible yelling at him but he just didn't take the hint to leave her alone, she turned around and just ran out.

"Whats wrong with her?" asked a confused Terra.

"I do not know but I will be back...perhaps she needs sumone to talk to..." said Starfire who then flew out behind the goth.

Beast Boy shrugged and then looked at Terra.

"She is always like that..she doesn't like to spend time with anyone.." he said as the blonde was now wrapping her arms around him.

"Oh..she needs someone like you to spend time with..." she said with a giggle.

"Yeah right...she can't stand me! What makes you think she'll want to spend time with someone like me..." said the smiling boy.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Friend what is wrong? Can I be of any assistance to you?" Raven heard Starfire say through her closed door. She got up and slowly walked to the door, but then she stopped stayed in place, she couldnt let anyone in her room at this time. She didn't feel like talking to anyone, she wanted to be alone. Her thoughts were interrupted by Starfire.

"Raven please open the door..or just tell me your alright..."

Raven bit her lower lip and then said "Im alright Starfire..I wish to be alone..err ill go back out later..." she finished and then waited for the alien girl to say something.

"Very well..but you must come out later I shall see you....." she heard Starfire say.

Raven sighed and walked back to her bed and plopped herself down. She looked up at the ceiling and sighed, her eyes soon became teary when she began to remember what Terra had said when she had gone into the common room. _"Really Beast Boy you missed me that much!? Wow I never thought id do that to someone.."_ Why was she getting all teary for that? She pushed the memory away and began to meditate.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Beast Boy I thought you guys werent going to take me back...I mean after what I did you know..working for Slade and almost killi.."

"Shh Terra all that is in the past now..."

Terra looked at the changeling and then turned away. She knew that if she would of stayed looking at him they would of kissed, she wanted to kiss his lips but not in the common room. She wanted to experience her first true kiss in a romantic scene. Like under the moonlight in the roof of the tower. She knew that Beast Boy wanted to kiss her right there but she wanted to save it for that moment with him.

Beast Boy felt his spirit go down as he saw Terra turn away. He frowned as he thought that maybe she was mad at him for not finding a cure for her or sumthing. He got up and decided to leave. He was about to turn and walk but Terra grabbed his arm and looked up at him.

"Beast Boy..."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for being there for me..always.."

"Thats what friends are for.."

The two teens were looking at each other and only centimeters away. They were inching there way when Cyborg walked in.

"Booyah! I finally found the missing piece of my bab.." he suddenly shut up and stared at the two teens who were now blushing and looking at him. 'Man why does she always make me come in when sumone is about to kiss?' he thought. (Sorry Cy!! But I love when you do this! hehe Dont worry in sum story youll get interrupted...hehe but for now bare with me...)

"Yeah Terra um I have to go to my room and um..look at my feet.." said the green boy as he ran out of the room.

Terra stared at Beast Boy as he ran out, she sighed and then looked up at Cyborg.

"Hey Cyborg...so you finally found it huh? Do you want any help installing it?" asked the blonde.

Cyborg smiled and then thought 'Raven usually helps me out but well shes not here right now so yeah...'. "Um sure come on and help ol Cy ok??" he asked

Terra nodded and then followed the mechanical man out to the garage.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Robin is there something troubling you?" asked Starfire as she walked into the gym looking at the boy wonder sitting down on a bench.

Robin looked up and smiled at the girl. "No there is nothing troubling me...but it looks like something is troubling you...do you want to talk about it?"

Starfire sat beside Robin and then looked at him and began to talk. "Well yes there is something troubling me..You see Raven is in her room and she has not come out of it. She also will not let anyone in to talk to her...I have tried to talk to her but she tells me that she is alright...I fear it is a lie I wish to help but..I do not think friend Raven wishes help.."

"Raven is..well..you know that she doesn't let anyone in her room...no one has ever gone into her room and I don't think anyone will...unless she says so...Raven is probably just having some girl problems..um.like um aunt flow visiting her early or something.." he finished uncomfortably.

"Aunt flow? her aunt has come to visit her? Why did we not see her come in? I shall go and greet this aunt of hers.." said Starfire as she got up but was suddenly stopped by Robin who grabbed her arm.

"Um no her aunt isnt here visiting her...um you see Starfire..aunt flow is um...well...its something girls call their um...well um..you see Star aunt flow is a term girls use for their..period..." he said while looking at his hands and blushing.

Starfire looked at him blankly and then felt a giggle creep up. "Oh I see what aunt flow is now..well perhaps that is true that Raven is in that time of month..thank you Robin for telling me another name for diored..that is what it is called in Tamaran.." she said as she giggled.

Robin stared at her and then blinked, he looked at the floor (again) and then blushed (again). "Um sure Star...um do you want to go to the movies or to the mall?" he asked.

Starfire smiled and then nodded "Oh yes! I would love to go to the moving pictures!"

Robin got up and then held his hand out to the alien girl. She took it and both of them walked out of the room.

* * *

Ok there it was chapter 3. I know it sucks but well I tried my best :) Please Review and tell me whatever you want to tell me...tell me if you dont like it or if you want it to be taken off lol I dont know...Thnkx for reading! :D Sorry those of you who hate BB/Terra hope you guys read my other one shot about BB/Rae to make it up for you guys! :) 

Chapter 4: Raven bumps into Beast Boy What will happen??. Terra helps Cyborg with his baby. (lol sorry if it sounds uninteresting)


	4. He will never know

So here it is the 4th chapter of this story. Im glad I got more reviews even if one of them wasnt that 'cheerful'...anyways Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed the last chapter. Im sorry to those of you who hate BB/Terra but don't worry almost there to the ending..lol Although im still not done writing it but not to worry im working on it..Hopefully you guys like this chapter and if you don't im sorry...

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - I didn't warn you :) You can say whatever you want about Terra lol express your dislikement (lol) on the characters lol. Im glad you like my writing and also thnkx for reviewing the one-shot. I have been thinking on what you said about doing a BB/Rae story while this one is still up...who knows perhaps one will pop out lol..Thnkx Ruby :D

**Inuyasha'smistress** - Yep famous Aunt Flow...

**Gryffindor620** - Too late...Raven goes in but not to worry all her meditating has kinda helped her out so she wont start crying and stuff..she is strong cuz she is Raven! :)

**bbsidekick** - Im glad you read mine too :) Ok ill keep up the good work. Thnkx for reading :D

**XxRavenxX** - I agree with you :) I love that pair there so....good together LOL yeppers..

**VashTheStampede7123** - Aww im sorry your mad :( but im glad you continue to read :) Thnkx! It means a lot to me :D

**Raven A. Star** - Well here it is the chapter for tonight :) Im glad you liked the las chapter :) Thanks again lol (sorry for too many thanks lol but yeah...your so cool! lol) Aunt Flow...do you actually think there is someone out there with that name? and sum kids are like "Hey meet my AUnt Flow!" lol...who knows...

**Variana Croft** - Well I don't know if you got my review but THANKS anyways for reviewing :) Even if you didnt like this story and you think im not a good writer..THANK YOU.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Once more I apologize if they are OOC, but I tried my best (-.-)****

* * *

**She's Back**

xoxoxoxoxox

Raven opened her eyes and nodded as she was done with meditating. She looked at her cup and saw it was empty, she got up and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out onto the hall, she looked around and saw it was empty. She sighed and then walked towards the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen Raven put water to boil and waited with a cup in her hand. She looked around and saw that the common room was empty, no one was around. She felt relieved that no one was there looking at her. She saw the water boiling and prepared herself her herbal tea, once done she walked out onto the hall towards her room.

Beast Boy walked out of his room and decided to go to the common room and look for Terra, when he ran into Raven.

Raven stopped and stared at the green changeling infront of her. She looked right past him and saw her door only a few feet behind him, how she wished that it were closer to her. She continued to walk but was surprised when she saw the green boy infront of her.

"Hey Raven..um can I talk to you? I want to ask you something.." said the boy uncomfortably looking at her.

"Err...um..what is it about?" she asked looking at him carefully.

"Well you..." he said.

Raven looked at him as in a trance and then said. "Me? what did I do..I mean why is it about me?"

"Well are you ok? Because I saw the way you got in the common room earlier today and I was wondering if you were ok.." he said while looking at her in a concern look.

She saw how he was looking at her and she decided to look away. "Well I already said that it was because I couldnt find my book..there is nothing wrong with me..I am Raven the same old Raven that you know...nothing has changed...I just couldnt find my book thats it..there is nothing wrong with me..." she said with her monotonic voice. She was now looking at him indefirently(sp).

Beast Boy nodded and then decided to just leave her alone. Besides he wanted to go and talk to Terra. He walked around Raven and then stopped and turned to face her back. "Umm ok..well if ever want to talk you know? Im here for ya... you can call me Dr. Beast Boy" he said as he grinned.

Raven turned around and stared at him and then rolled her eyes. "Sure like if im ever going to need your help..." she said coldly and then turned around again.

Beast Boy's grin disappeared and then he shrugged and just left the gothic girl alone in the hallway. He didn't feel like saying bye to her, she didn't like him and he knew she was annoyed.

Raven looked at the floor and then turned around to see if he was still standing there but sadly he wasn't. 'Way to go Raven..you were so mean to him and all he wanted to do was know if you were ok...' she thought to herself. She opened her door with her powers and slowly walked in, she heard her door close behind her and then she closed her eyes. 'He should never know that I have feelings for him...' she thought. She put her cup on her dresser and then sat on her bed and continued to read her book.

----------

Terra and Cyborg were working on the car when Beast Boy walked in.

"Hello dudes it is I Beast Boy king of all video games and jokes!" said the smiling boy.

"Yeah right BB...you just the king of yourself and nothing else..." said a chuckling Cyborg.

Terra giggled and then said. "Why don't you help us on the car...I mean since theres nothing else to do..the tv has a hole in it and well the other stuff is just disconnected.." said Terra who was wiping grease from her hands.

Beast Boy's face fell as he remembered that all the 'fun' stuff was either out of order or disconnected. He nodded and then walked to help the two teens.

"So Terra tell me about being back..do you like it?" asked Cyborg as he was under the T-car doing something.

"Yeah its great to be back!..but I think that someone doesn't want me here..." she said as her expression changed to a sad one.

"Everyone wants you here! Why do you say that? Who doesn't want you here?" asked Beast Boy who felt anger towards that person that didn't want Terra back.

"Yeah why you saying that Terra? Everyone is happy to have you back.." said Cyborg who was now out from under the car and looking at the girl.

"Well..um..I think Raven doesn't want me back in the team...I mean im saying this because...well..I don't know..before she didn't like me and now after what happened im guessing she hates me more than ever..besides I havent really seen her around.." said Terra.

"Raven? No she's always like that to everyone..besides its not like she's told you that she hates you..or has she?" asked Beast Boy.

Terra shook her head and then stared at Cyborg who was talking to her.

"Yea BB is right Rae is just like that...she just likes to be alone while she meditates..you know that she needs to do that in order to control her powers. Besides if Raven had a problem with you trust me we'd all know..." he said as he smiled at the blonde girl who was smiling back.

"Alright...im glad to be back.." she said.

Beast Boy smiled at her and then looked at Cyborg who was now back under the car.

"Yo BB why don't you clean the tools and Terra? You pass me the tools I ask for ok?" said the half robot under the car.

Beast Boy pouted. "Aww why does Terra get to help you and im stuck cleaning the stupid tools..." he asked.

"Cuz Terra doesn't ruin my baby...besides the tools really like you..."

Beast Boy shrugged and then smiled at Terra who was handing Cyborg a screw driver.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Starfire and Robin walked into the common room holding hands.

"The film was glorious! I loved the part where he goes back because he heard that song by the boys from the beach..I thought it was very romantic of him..." said the alien as she looked at Robin. (The movie she is talking about is '50 First Dates')

"Im glad you liked that movie Star.." he said as he stared at her. "Star I want to tell you that I love to spend time with you and well I was wondering if well..you wanted to go out some other time you know? as girlfriend and boyfriend..."

Starfire looked at the blushing boy and then smiled. "Robin! I would love to be your girlfriend! and we could go out tomorrow or any other day you wish.." she said as she hugged the blushing boy.

"Alright Star...would tomorrow be a good day to go out again?..." asked the masked boy.

"Of course! Must I tell you again? Did I not say that we could go out tomorrow or any other day you wish?.." she asked the now blushing boy.

"Oh yeah..you did...heh..sorry.." he said as he smiled at the red/pink/head.

Robin was about to lean over and kiss her when Raven walked in.

"Friend! You are out of your room! Marvelous! Are you feeling better?" asked Starfire who was now focused on Raven.

Raven looked at her and then thought 'Man why did I have to come out..?'

"I am doing better Starfire...er have you seen Beast Boy?"

"I think he is in the garage.." Robin said as she looked at her with a no-dont-go-in-there look.

Raven just stared at him and then turned towards Starfire. "Err....ill see you later Starfire...you too Robin...." she said as she walked towards the garage door.

Robin looked at Starfire who was now happy because Raven was out of her room and walking around.

"Joyous is it not? She is well!" she said as she danced out of the common room.

Robin stared at the dancing girl and then sighed. 'Well look at the bright side..she is your girlfriend now...well only if she knows what that means..' he thought as he he walked to his room.

* * *

Well there it was! I hope you guys liked that and if you didn't im really disappointed and hopefully ill satisfy you with the next chapter :D

Chapter 5: Raven decides to go and apologize to Beast Boy whose in the garage with Terra and Cyborg.


	5. Talking does the body good

Ok well I want to thank those of you who reviewed on my last chapter. Im happy you guys reviewed! :) Ok well this chapter has Raven apologizing to Beast Boy and also Raven talking to Robin and Robin talking to Beast Boy. I hope you guys enjoy it!

**Gryffindor620** - Damn me! lol..Im a genius?? I do not know..perhaps not ;) Thanks for Reviewing and Reading.

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Im glad you liked the Robin and Starfire fluff. This chapter doesn't really have any fluff..I think..LOL So if you were to see Terra would you tell her that in her face? lol Well Ruby I am glad you got all that off your chest :) If you ever need to do that again go ahead I am not stopping you :D Thankx for Reviewing and Reading.

**XxRavenxX** - There is a lil conversation between Beast Boy and Raven in this chapter. But in a future chapters there will be a lil bit more conversation and contact between them so yeah..do not give up hope! :) Thanks for Reviewing and Reading.

**VashTheStampede7123** - Yes he finally did ask her to be his girlfriend. We shall see what other surprises pop out! Thnkx for reading and reviewing! :D

**Raven A. Star** - Lol ok -writes down on paper how to spell indifferently- Yay! lol Thnkx. I am glad you liked it Well Cyborg is kinda..delicate??..with the T-Car so yeah..and Beast Boy is well kinda clumsy?? -sorry Beast Boy I luv you!- -Gets glared at by Raven- sorry.. so yea...lol I also want to thank you for reading and reviewing! :D Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.****

* * *

**She's Back**

xoxoxoxoxox

Raven walked into the garage and saw Beast Boy standing there cleaning some tools. She slowly approached him, she jumped a little bit when she saw him look up at her.

"Um...Beast Boy..I know that this is not like me to come around and be apologizing and such but well I came to say sorry for the way I acted in the hallway..you were just trying to see if I was ok and I acted very mean to you..im sorry.." she said as she stared deep into his green eyes. Those beautiful green eyes that night by night haunt her dreams. Making her realize that she really does love that little piece of prankster.

Beast Boy stared at her and a small smile formed in his lips. "Its alright Raven..you don't have to apologize..I should apologize because I was the one invading your privacy and stuff.." he told the pale girl infront of him.

Raven formed a small smile that quickly turned into a straight line when she saw Terra come out from under the car.

"Hey Raven! Whats up?" asked the blue eyed blonde.

"Nothing im just here..but now I have to go..." she turned around and was about to leave when she felt an arm grab hers.

She turned around and saw Beast Boy grabbing her arm. She felt his warmness creep out from his hand and into her body, making her get chills. She stood there waiting for words from him, but none were said only silence encircled them. Raven pulled her arm free and then walked out of the garage with that empty feeling and knot inside of her getting bigger and bigger by the second. 'Terra will always be in the picture..not you..' ran through her head as she walked towards her room. Before she could go in Robin jumped infront of her and stopped before she touched her door.

"Alright Raven...lets talk...whats really bothering you?" asked the spiky haired boy with a serious tone.

Raven sighed and then looked at him with a sad expression. "Let's go outside and talk..I don't want anyone to hear us..." she said.

Robin nodded and then followed the pale girl outside.

Once outside the two teens sat on a rock with their feet hanging. The waves crashed against the rock making water spray them. Robin turned towards Raven and looked at her.

"Alright Raven..tell me what is really bothering you..and don't lie...as your leader I need to know what is going on."

Raven looked out at the water and then sighed once more, her secret was going to be out now. She turned and looked at Robin who sat right beside her waiting for an explanation.

"You see Robin..it's cuz..well..promise me you won't tell anyone...I mean ANYONE..please keep it only to yourself.." Raven said as she looked at him with a serious expression showing on her worried and saddened face.

Robin nodded and then said. "I promise I won't tell a soul"

Raven nodded and then continued. "Well I have been acting like this because I have feelings for Beast Boy...they're not just little feelings...but im in LOVE with him. Deeply in love..I thought I would have a chance with him but then Terra came and well all hope is gone. I mean who would want a dark angry girl who can't express her emotions? I already said that he will never know my true feelings and well I intend to keep it like that because he has Terra. I don't want to ruin anything that they have together. I have been avoiding them because it hurts to see them together, I don't like to be hurt...it's not a very pleasent feeling..." she said as she moved her gaze from his eyes to the water once more. Tears had begun to fall on her cheek, she slowly lifted her hands and wiped her cheeks. She then inhaled and then exhaled and looked at the boy wonder next to her.

Robin knew that Raven had feelings for Beast Boy, but he never thought that she would actually be in love with the little jokester. He felt a tug of sadness for her because she had to see the love of her life with someone that is not her. He knew that would be bad, he just couldn't imagine Starfire with someone else that wasn't him. He looked at the crying girl and then began to talk.

"Raven I have never been in a situation like that and im not very good at advice and love stuff but ill try my best because you are my friend ok?..Well I think you should tell him how you feel so that you can get that off your chest..." he paused for awhile and looked at the girl who was now looking at the water again. "Or if you want I can talk to Terra and tell her that she can't be allowed back in the team...but WE..the Teen Titans have to talk about it and decide..." he finished.

Raven looked up at him and then felt guiltness in her heart. No she couldn't be the cause of Terra being kicked out. It wouldn't be fair for her and Beast Boy would be mad at her forever she couldn't stand that, she shook her haid and then said. "No Robin..you can't kick out Terra just cuz of my feelings...besides I already said that he is not going to know how I feel for him..and you better not tell him or anyone else or else ill throw you off the tower...even if you are my leader.." She stared at him with seriousness in her eyes.

Robin sweat dropped and then smiled. "Heheh..um don't worry Raven I won't tell anyone..I already promised you..so then you choose to be silenced then? Well alright..but just think about talking to him ok? And whenever you need anyone to talk to..well im here..not as your leader but as your friend.." he said as he got up from the rock. He was about to walk back to the tower when he felt Raven's warm hand on his. He looked down at his hand and then at her face.

"Thank you Robin.." she said as she stared at him with her violet eyes. Those violet eyes that recently had cried and cried over someone who was never going to be with her.

Robin nodded and then walked to the tower. Raven sat there and stared at the water, she felt relived for telling someone her feelings. She sighed and then got up, she needed to go and meditate for awhile. She needed to feel relaxed and she also needed to eat, her stomach grumbled at the thought of food. She turned around and walked towards the tower.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

"Terra...Terra?"

Cyborg looked up and saw the green changeling outside of Terra's door. He chuckled and then walked to his friends side.

"BB why don't you let her rest for awhile..she has been working and I bet she needs to sleep.." the mechanical man told him.

Beast Boy sighed and then he nodded. 'Cyborg is right..besides I want her to be rested by the time I ask her that question...' he thought as he walked away from Terra's door.

Cyborg stared at Beast Boy who was now walking down the hall. He shook his head and then laughed. "Love...what a feeling.." he said as he turned around and headed towards his room.

Beast Boy walked into the kitchen and found Robin sitting at the table with a 'thinking' expression on his face.

"Dude..why don't you take a break from all this thinking and just have fun with Star?" asked the green boy as he sat down at the table.

Robin looked up and saw Beast Boy with a smile on his face. 'If only you knew how much Raven loves you...' he thought to himself. "Well I..um Starfire is with Raven on the roof.." he said. He had concentrated on Beast Boy's facial expression when he mentioned Raven but the green boy seemed the same as before. He sighed and then thought 'I know Raven said not to tell him about her loving him but she didn't say anything about talking about her to him...Oh Robin your a mathcmaker! hehe..just don't screw it up or else Raven will push you off the tower...'

"Beast Boy..what do you think about Raven?" he asked with a serious expression.

Beast Boy shrugged and then said. "Well..she is Raven..I mean she doesn't let anyone in her room...she doesn't really like me..she hates being around me and my jokes..oh! and I think she hates Terra.."

'She does like you doofus! She loves you!' Robin thought to himself. "Well I mean..if um..well would you ever consider dating her or whatevers?..." asked Robin as a sweat dropped.

Beast Boy looked at him like if he were some mentally illed person. "Dude are you ok?...She is Raven..she'd never want to go out with me.." he told the masked boy infront of him.

"Well I mean what if I told you that she did li..." 'No Robin don't tell him! Stop...' "What if she wasn't like that...would you consider dating her?" he asked. 'Whew! That was close!' he thought.

Beast Boy began to play with his fingers and then looked at Robin. "Well sure if she wasn't like that id date her..but well I don't know because Terra is in the picture..and well I really like Terra..im going to ask her out tonight!" said the now jumping boy.

Robin stared at him with shock. 'Oh no..this is bad for Raven...Beast Boy and Terra a couple..poor Raven..'

"Beast Boy..can't it wait?" Robin asked the happy boy.

"No! It can't...I mean Terra is back and I want her to be my girlfriend..besides I really like her..dude whats up with you and all these questions about Raven and such? Did Raven tell you something about me?" he asked as his eyebrows rose.

'Way to go Robin..don't! spill the beans..'

"Um no Raven didn't say anything...heck I haven't seen her today.." he lied.

Beast Boy looked at him and then a grin rose up. "Dude you are such a liar! I saw you and her talking earlier today out by the water...she seemed to be sad..lately she has been acting weird..like I haven't really seen her today only when we bumped in the halls...and when she apologized for being rude to me..oh and really early today when she broke the tv and blew up the pillow..thats the only time ive seen her...and when you were leaving her she grabbed your hand.." the green boy said as his expression turned into a serious one.

Robin sighed and then laughed nervously, he had been caught in a lie. "Well yes I did talk to Raven today..and yes she is sad she was crying...we talked about her personal life..I think im the only one she has ever talked to about her personal life and well when she grabbed my hand she was thanking me for listening to her..." he concluded.

Beast Boy stared at him for awhile. He got up from the chair and then as he was walking out he stopped and then asked. "Where did you say Raven was at?"

Robin formed a small smile but then pushed it away. 'Raven will be very mad at you Robin..your death is close! Lie to him again..' "Um..I forgot..." he lied.

Beast Boy stared at him with a you-are-such-a-liar look, then he shrugged and left.

* * *

Sorry if it was short ill try to make the next chapter a lil longer! I just wanted to kinda leave you there for awhile..hehe..im so mean! ;) Ok So how was the chapter? Please Review and tell me...Thnkx!

Chapter 6: Raven talks with Starfire and when Beast Boy is about to talk to Raven about the weird conversation he just had with Robin but Terra wakes up making him remember to ask the 'question'. Find out what happens. Hehe


	6. Meet me on the roof

Ok I am back, sorry for not updating but school had me really busy..and still kinda does. I dont know if ill update tomorrow but ill try! ok? Well im happy that I got reviews, im glad sum people are still reading it even if they dont like the BB/Terra pairing. Sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter..It might be short and kinda boring..I dont know but I enjoyed it lol Now to my reviewers!

**Gryffindor620** - Lol Yep I guess..thnkx for liking the chapter :)

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Lol Yes Robin is a bad liar..but do not worry I bet hell get better at it... Im not mad im actually glad that it was a BB/Rae chapter :D So yeah. This chapter is mostly BB/Terra lol -hides behind couch cuz knows that Ruby will get mad- So yeah...hehe Do not worry her powers will be...well...I do not know how her powers will be but we will find out. Do not worry you can suggest anything you want :) Lol I understand you hate Terra very much. I really dont dislike anyone but I do love Raven and Beast Boy lol. Well I really like Terra in the episode 'Terra' because she is still innocent and stuff but then I feel 'meh' after 'Titan Rising' cuz well in that eppie she is now with Slade so yeah. Nope do not worry I will not become a Terra/BB writer...Dont cry! I wont! dont worry. Im sorry you cried when Iris went away -sniffles- Lol I luv your reviews! They make me happy just like other reviewers out there. Thnkx Ruby! :D

**chickiidoo** - I am glad you liked the chapter. I am sorry for mispelling liar. I changed it so yeah, I apologize once more. Thnkx for reading.

**Britmysta** - I am glad that you like this story and also the Terra/BB pairing. It makes me very happy :D I am also glad that you enjoy reading my story. Lol Starfire is pretty funny her ignorance makes her cute and funny lol but just because she is like that does not make her dumb lol Im glad really glad you liked my story! Thnkx and here is chapter 6 for you :D Hope you like it.

**VashTheStampede7123** - Lol Nope Terra wont stay like that forever..eventually she wakes up here in this chapter heeh Sorry. I am glad that it is getting better I really am. Do not worry you do not offend me :) In the contrary I am glad you said that because well that means that im getting better lol (yeah im crazy) No its ok you have the freedom to bash any character you want lol I dont have any problems lol

**Raven A. Star** - Lol Im glad you liked it :) Here is that chapter that I finally finished today! yay! Now im off to work on Ch 7 lol

**XxRavenxX** - Lol Yes faster to the BB and Rae parts lol..im glad your cheerful! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

I apologize if the characters seem OOC but I tried to make them seem IC. Please Enjoy Thnkx!****

* * *

**She's Back**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven had been walking to the tower when Starfire came out from nowhere and made her stop.

"Friend! I am glad I have found you..I must ask you a question..do not worry it does not include you but Robin and I. Could we go to the roof and engaze in a little conversation?" asked the perky girl.

Raven looked at Starfire and then at the tower, what was she going to do for the rest of the afternoon? She thought of talking to Beast Boy or Cyborg. Then Terra came into her mind, she didn't want to have any contact with the blonde..at least not yet. She shrugged and then looked at the alien girl infront of her. "Sure Starfire...let's go to the roof.." she said as she levitated and flew off after Starfire.

When both girls got on the roof they sat down and faced the south side of the tower. They looked at the water with the sun hitting their backs. Starfire felt glad to be on the roof with her best friend, she wanted to tell her everything about Robin and her. She also wanted to talk about the arrival of Terra and how excited she was to see Beast Boy being very happy.

"Alright Starfire..what is it you wanted to tell me?" asked Raven as she stared at the girl beside her.

"Raven..Robin and I are 'dating'..Is it not marvelous?" said Starfire as she jumped up.

Raven stared at the jumping girl and wished that Beast Boy and her could be together. She looked at her and then nodded. "Im glad for you Starfire..Im really glad for you.." she said as she moved her gaze towards the roof floor.

Starfire looked at her friend and knew something was wrong, she wanted to ask her if she needed any one to talk to but she was afraid Raven would yell at her. She lifted her hand and placed it on Raven's shoulder. "Perhaps it is you who should be 'dating' and not me.." she said as she stared at Raven.

Raven looked at her friend and then exhaled. She didn't want the whole world to know her love problem. She had already let Robin in her personal life and now Starfire wanted to be a part of it. 'She is your best friend..besides she'll probably be able to help you too...well at least in moving on..' she thought.

"Starfire..I am how im supposed to be..alone..and nothing can change that..but you, you need to be with someone and that someone is Robin. I am glad that you two are together. Don't worry about me, Im happy like this.." she said hoping to make Starfire forget about her feelings and personal life.

"Well thank you Raven but well..I am not truly happy..the reason? My best friend has a very sad expression on her face and I wish to see her once more content..." said the now serious girl.

Raven sighed and looked up at her friend and forced a weak smile, only to deceive Starfire into thinking that she was happy.

"Joyous friend! You smile! You see..is it not very beautiful to smile? I know that you do not smile much but well lately you have not smiled at all..is it due to the arrival of friend Terra?" she asked innocently.

Raven turned once more towards the water and just stared at it. 'Terra..and Beast Boy..I can't let Starfire know..she is too happy and I don't want to ruin it..' she thought to herself.

"Well I don't know..You said this conversation was about Robin and you and not me..." said Raven as she stared at the alien girl who smiled weakly.

"Very well friend..we shall not talk about you.." said Starfire.

The two girls stayed quiet and sat on the roof looking at the waves slap the shore with their rythmatic movement.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

'Why was Robin talking about Raven so much...' thought Beast Boy as he walked towards the roof. He needed to see and ask Raven about the conversation that he just had with Robin. He was about to walk up the stairs that lead to the roof door when he heard Terra's door open. He turned around and smiled as he saw Terra walking out.

"Terra! Your awake!" cried the happy changeling as he ran over to her and hugged her.

"Yeah Beast Boy...What happened?" she asked him as he continued to hug her.

"Nothing I just missed you while you were taking a nap.."

Terra looked at the green boy and then giggled. "Oh Beast Boy it was just a nap.." she said as she continued to giggle.

Beast Boy stared at Terra and thoughts of her beauty and her niceness drowned his mind. She was the perfect girl for him, she didn't push him away or yell at him whenever he tried to make her laugh. She had a very cute laugh and she looked really cute when she giggled. His thoughts were interrupted by Terra who was now shaking him.

"Beast Boy!? Are you there....Earth to Beast Boy.."

"Huh?..oh..heh....Yeah im here Terra.." he said as he smiled.

Terra smiled at him and then turned around and began to walk towards the kitchen.

Beast Boy saw Terra leaving, he needed to tell her to meet him there. "Terra..." he said as he slowly walked behind the blonde girl.

Terra stopped and slowly turned around and stared at Beast Boy. "Yeah?" she asked.

Beast Boy began to sweat and felt his clothes become tight around him, making it hard for him to breathe. "Can you meet me on the roof later tonight....around 10:00pm?" he asked as he shifted from foot to foot.

Terra felt her heart jump beats, she looked at the floor and then looked back at him and nodded. "Alright..ill meet you there.." she said before she turned around and walked away from him.

Beast Boy felt his heart stop from pure happiness. He was going to ask her to be his girlfriend. He went into his room and began to practice his lil speech forgetting to go to the roof and talk to Raven.

The day went on with Starfire and Robin 'enjoying' time in her room. Beast Boy in his room practicing what how he was going to ask Terra out. Terra spent it with Cyborg in the common room playing on the gamestation. Raven stayed in her room after her talk with Starfire and just read her book and meditated.

She couldn't really concentrate on her book, her mind kept taking her to her vision. She got up and walked to her window, the sun was going down soon it would be night. She left the curtains open because the sun was now setting. She walked back to her bed and sat on it, she sighed and then laid down and closed her eyes. 'Beast Boy...why do you torment me? Why did she have to come back? Why do I have to love you? Why does it have to hurt? I should just go into my mind and get rid of love..but that would be awful..' she opened her eyes and sat up. She sighed again and just decided to meditate some more. She needed to figure herself out, she needed to forget Beast Boy. She needed to push the thought of their future out of her head forever. She needed to accept that she was going to be alone. But it was going to be hard she just needed to do all those things. She closed her eyes and began to meditate "Azarath Metrion Zinthos...Azarath Metrion Zinthos.."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Beast Boy sat on the roof looking at the iluminated city that was around the small island where they lived on. He felt nervous and excited at the same time. Tonight was going to be the night where he asked Terra to be his girlfriend. He knew it was going to be a good night, he could just feel it. He turned around as he heard the roof door open, he smiled as he saw Terra walking towards him with a smile.

Terra walked up the stairs and felt nervous. She had an idea of what Beast Boy was planning to do, she opened the door and saw him sitting down looking at the city. Then he turned around and faced her with a smile. Terra felt her heart skip beats as she walked towards him and sat down beside him.

"Hey Beast Boy.."

"Hey Terra...."

Terra turned towards him and smiled. "So why is it that you told me to come up here?" she asked him.

Beast Boy laughed nervously and then said "Terra...well..I really like you..and well..I want to be with you...id really like you to be my girlfriend..do you want to?" 'So stupid how you asked her dude...really stupid...' he thought to himself.

Terra stared at him with a shocked expression on her face. 'He likes me! He really likes me!' she thought to herself. Terra nodded and then said "Beast Boy I would love to be your girlfriend..I really like you too but well I thought you were going to be ma..."

Beast Boy leaned towards her and pressed his lips against hers. Terra closed her eyes and kissed him back passionately. The teens sat there kissing under the night sky, just how Terra had wanted it to be.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven opened her eyes and lifted her hand up to her face. She felt beads of sweat running down her cheeks. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 10:05pm, she got up and decided to walk outside. She got up and walked towards her window where she just stood there staring at the night sky. 'Why must he torture my thoughts?' she asked before she opened the window.

* * *

Yay! It is completed...well the chapter that is. I decided to leave it there as a lil cliffhanger?? I dont know...I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! -prays she did a good job- Alrighty then please review and tell me alright? Take care and ill see you in the next chapter. Thnkx! 

Chapter 7: Raven decides to go outside...will she see her vision come true? And Terra and Beast Boy go public with their relationship. How will Raven react? Stay tuned! lol (im such a dork...hehe)


	7. Sadly visions do come true

Yay I got more reviews!! -jumps up and down- Im thankfull to all of you guys who reviewed, you guys have made my day! Um this chapter has a song 'Don't Speak' Um I probably placed the song parts weirdly in the story but well I just wanted it like that. I was listening to 'Don't Speak' when I was writing part of this chapter and I pictured it like a mini music video..although sum parts cut the song and mini music vdo lol but its ok cuz then it continues..I hope you guys like it. This is my first time that I EVER INCLUDE A SONG in one of my fics/chapters. Hopefully its ok..This chapter is also a lil bit long not that much. I hope you guys don't get mad lol. Now to my reviewers that have made my day!

**JAkkEd-UP** - Im glad you like it :)

**XxRavenxX** - Yes Terra must back off..do not worry I think in the next chapter or the chapter after next there will be a BB/Rae chapter...no fluff though I think...

**Raven A. Star** - I really liked your fic update! I bet you knew that right?? Yeah..I hope you like this chapter :)

**JesusFreak9** - Im glad you love it :)

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - -comes out from the couch- Aww im glad you like my writing :) Lol yes she did trash the bathroom...did you see Robin and Raven's expression XP lol. Yes I love 'Nevermore' for the face that Beast Boy tells Raven that he likes her -jumps with joy- and yes I think that the twinkle in his eyes means that he likes her!! yay sumone else that thinks that too!! YAY! lol sorry...Im glad your not mad at me! :)

**Auroran-Wings** - -gets poked- lol Ok ill write more :) -helps her stab Terra- lol Yeah Terra is nice in this fic...shes not sum wacco person..lol

**MysticAnubisOFtheRING** - I don't think they ever find out who he is...I don't know who he is lol Me and my sister think its his dad XD But I don't know my cousin says were crazy for thinking like that..he say's its Batman XD I think not cuz Batman is not evil...so im saying its Robin's dad...but who knows..No one knows...Im glad you like the story :)

**VashTheStampede7123** - Lol you can say whatever you want its ok..I won't go crazy and get mad at you..Well unless its about Raven...LOL. Im really glad you like my story :) -throws confetti- yay! lol...

**Gryffindor620** - I dont know these ideas just pop out in my head so yeah..I kinda like to write sad/love stories...so yeah..im not really good at writing happy ending ones...I love sadness lol im dumb...I dont know but yeah...Love is just sumtimes painful..Love is weird...Love is Love...lol..im glad you like :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the song 'Don't Speak' or the Teen Titans, if I did this would be a movie...well if no one liked it then id have it on dvd for me to watch as with the rest of the fics ive written lol.

I apologize if they seem OOC but I tried my best to make them IC. Please enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**She's Back**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Raven opened her window and slowly stepped out and flew down to the ground. Once her feet were on the ground she walked towards the shore and sat down. She looked up at the sky and saw the full moon shinning at its brightest, the breeze gently moved her lavendar locks out of her face. She turned around and stared at the big T behind her, her home, his home.

**You and me**

**We used to be together**

**Every day together always**

Her gaze moved to movement on the roof and soon her curiousity had consumed her and she quickly flew towards it. Before she reached the roof she remembered her vision and quickly turned around and flew back down to the ground. She walked towards the shore and once more sat down and stared at the sky and the moon with its companions, the stars. Thoughts of Beast Boy came to her mind and a small smile crept on her lips. He was the only one she had ever loved and she felt like if he was the only one she was going to love. She stayed sitting there a few more minutes and then decided to go back to her room. When she reached her window she looked up once more at the roof and again curiosity consumed her. She breathed in deeply and flew up to see if there was anyone up there. Her heart began to beat fast and she felt herself tense up, she was afraid of finding Beast Boy kissing Terra just like in her vision. She let her breath out as she saw no one in the roof, she felt her heart return to its normal pace. She sat down on the roof and once more looked up at the night sky. 'How beautiful it is..just you and the starry sky..with nothing to worry about..with nothing around you just the water, the sky and the breeze.' she thought. She wrapped her cloak around her and once more stood up, she flew to her window and went in her room. She drew the drapes and walked to her bed where she quickly fell asleep.

**I really feel**

**That I'm losing my best friend**

**I can't believe**

**This could be the end**

The next morning everyone was in the kitchen.

"Beast Boy why are you so happy this morning?" asked Robin who looked up from the newspaper.

"Please friend tell us what is making you smile.." said Starfire who was now eating waffles.

Beast Boy looked at Terra and then at his friends. "Well id prefer to say when everyone is in here..including Raven.." he said.

Terra nodded and then added. "Yeah we want the whole team to know..."

Robin felt something inside tell him that it was going to be bad, but he just stayed quiet.

"Y'all won't be parents right?" asked Cyborg ask he sat down on the table.

Beast Boy and Terra stared at each other and then laughed.

"No!" they said in unison.

The remaining Titans in the kitchen sighed with relief and then slightly smiled at the two teens.

Raven walked in with her cup in her hand and stopped when she saw everyone staring at her. She looked over at Beast Boy who motioned her to sit down. She didn't know what was going on but she knew it was going to be bad, bad for her because Terra and Beast Boy were standing infront of everyone. She shook her head and then said. "I prefer to stand..."

"Alright then...Ok well everyone me and Terra have an announcement to make...." began Beast Boy who's smile was now very wide.

**It looks as though you're letting go**

**And if it's real,**

**Well I don't want to know**

Raven felt her heart accelarate, she put up her hood to hide her face from the others. She looked at Terra who was now beginning to talk.

"Yep..me and Beast Boy are going out, were a couple." said the happy blonde girl who hugged Beast Boy.

Raven felt her body cave in at the sound of that announcement. She felt a knot forming in her throat, 'I have lost him for good now...he will never be with me...im a monster not meant to be loved...' she thought. She felt her eyes began to water, she looked at her friends and saw they were all happy.

"Marvelous! I am glad to see that you have finally decided to become a pair!" said Starfire as she hugged Terra and Beast Boy.

"Wow thats..um..great" said Robin who looked at Raven and then walked up and gave a hand to Beast Boy and Terra.

"Wow y'all better not be gettig busy or anything...but im glad that y'all are dating.." said Cyborg as he hugged Terra and patted Beast Boy in the back.

Raven just stood there and knew that she was going to have to say something before they suspected anything. She felt her knot tighten and she knew she was going to crack if she talked, but she had to.

**Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

"Um..c-c-co-ongratualions...I-I-I h-hope that you are h-h-h-h-a-appy..." everyone looked up as they saw the living room window break, she wanted to run to her room and hide in her darkness but she couldn't.

They all looked at Raven, but Raven just stared at them with no expression.

"Thanks Raven" said Beast Boy and Terra to the gothic girl that just stood there.

Robin looked at the broken window and then turned to Raven. 'Poor Raven...it must really be hell...' he came back to earth when he heard Terra talk.

"And also thanks to all of you guys...I thought you guys weren't going to approve" said Terra who was smiling.

Raven watched them and she felt empty and sad. She decided to just leave they weren't going to notice her leaving, besides it would be better because she wouldn't be doing anymore damage. They were all talking and facing the 'couple', she walked out the doors that were now engulfed in black and melting, and headed towards her room drowning out the cheerfulness in the kitchen.

**Don't speak**

**I know what you're thinking**

**I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

She arrived in her room and just stood and slowly began to release the tears that had been forming in her eyes. She fell to the ground and continued to sob quietly she cried for Beast Boy who didn't know she had feelings for him. She cried for her heart that now had a hole in it. She cried for herself because she was always going to be alone. She looked up and saw some of her possesions engulfed in black, they weren't levitating they were just engulfed in her power. She didn't care she continued to cry there on the floor.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A few months passed and all was well, well not all.

"Robin...friend Raven does not come out of her room now..she has been like this since the announcement of friend Terra and Beast Boy's couple status...do you know why?" asked Starfire as she laid on her bed with Robin beside her. (Don't think wrong..they're haven't done anything..)

Robin sighed and turned to his side and faced Starfire. "Well Star..um..Raven just wants to be alone..she probably is hurt because...I don't know.." he said as he frowned.

Starfire looked at Robin suspiciously and then said. "Robin I feel that there is something that you know and you wish not to share it with me...perhaps Raven has told you not to tell anyone so I am going to respect that and not ask you anymore..now do you wish to go and see if we could go have some fun at the mall of shopping? Or would you prefer to stay here alone?"

Robin stared at Starfire and then a small smile formed in his lips. He loved Starfire for being so comprehensive. Even if she was a little ignorant on a lot of things and she looked dumb and innocent she knew exactly when to be serious. He thought of Raven alone in her room like always meditating her problems away. 'You need to concentrate on your personal life too you know?..You should go out with Starfire and have a good time and then when you come back, you should go and talk to Raven...' he thought to himself. "Alright Star..we'll go to the mall..." he said as he got up from the alien's bed.

Starfire smiled and then she too got up and walked towards the door. As the couple walked out of Starfire's room and into the common room they found Terra and Beast Boy playing on the gamestation.

"Yo Terra imma beat you this time! No doubt about it!" cried the green boy as he jumped on the sofa with his fingers rapidly pushing the buttons on the controller.

"Right Beast Boy...thats what you said last time and you still lost..." laughed Terra who continued to push the buttons as well.

"Um guys...Star and I are going out..we'll be back later on in the day..Cyborg is out and Raven is in her room.." said Robin to the teens playing on the new television that they had bought, after Raven finished destroying the last one.

Terra pushed the game on pause and then stared at the couple.

"Ok..see you guys later..." she said as she resumed the game.

Robin and Starfire walked out of the tower, Starfire grabbed Robin by the arms and together they flew off towards the mall.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven opened her eyes and stood up. 'That is enough meditating..I need to go out and get some more books..I also need more herbal tea and I need a new cloak..let's see what else do I need to do..' she thought to herself as she began walking around her room looking for her small, blue wallet that had a picture of a fairy on it. 'Oh yeah..I need candles...' She found her wallet on her dresser and then she walked out her room and stopped to lock her door. She didn't want anyone going in it while she was gone.

**Our memories**

**They can be inviting**

**But some are altogether**

**Mighty frightening**

As she walked through the familar halls she looked at the floors to remind her that Beast Boy and Terra were together and that they were in the common room. She stopped infront of the sliding doors that took her to the common room, she sighed and then walked into the room and saw the two teens playing on the gamestation.

"Wow Beast Boy you finally beat me! It will rain today..." said a giggling Terra.

"I told you I was going to beat you!" cried a grinning Beast Boy.

'Can't they do anything besides play the stupid video games?' she asked as she quietly walked to the doors. She felt a smile tug her lips as she thought that she had walked by unnoticed but she tensed up when she heard she was wrong.

**As we die, both you and I**

**With my head in my hands**

**I sit and cry**

"Hey Raven where are you going?" she heard him ask her.

'Why must he be the one to talk to me...Why!? Why!?' She thought to herself.

"We hardly see you know..you're like a rare jewel.." Beast Boy said to the girl who's back was facing him.

"Well I need to meditate and I like to be in my room where it is dark and quiet.." she answered him with coldness in her voice. 'Why am I talking to him like this?...Because he broke your heart! but he doesn't know I have feelings for him...' she thought.

**Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

"Um Raven would you like us to go with you to wherever you're going?" she heard Terra ask her.

"The place I am going to is a place you will find boring..and I prefer to go alone..please don't take it wrong..I just like being _alone_.." she said with her voice cracking a little bit on the word alone. "I must be going now..good-bye" she quickly said before going out the door and leaving the two teens in the common room.

**Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

"Do you really think she likes me? I mean ive heard everyone say that before I came she'd be reading in here and she'd go to the roof and almost never be in her room...and well now im here she is hardly comes out..." said Terra to Beast Boy who was staring at the spot where Raven had been just a few seconds ago.

He turned around and faced the blonde and placed a small kiss on her lips. "Terra, if Raven didn't like you we'd all know by now..besides if she doesn't like you she'll just have to swallow and accept you because you are part of the team now..." he told her as he smiled warmly.

Terra felt guilty for being a thorn on Raven's life, she felt as if Raven did not want her there but everyone kept telling her no. She nodded and then continued to play with Beast Boy.

xoxoxoxoxox

Raven walked into the dark coffee shop that was familiar to her since she came to Jump City. She heard the bell ring as she walked in and waved at Candice the girl who owned it. Candice had black, straight hair that was always shiny. Her eyes were blue like a crystal, clear ocean. She wasn't thin or thick she was average and her skin was pale just like Raven's. She was dressed in a black dress that was knee high and spaghetti strapped. Raven looked around and saw other people sitting at table's either reading books or drinking coffee/tea and talking with friends. The smell of coffee made her face lit up, she loved this little coffe shop.

"Hello Raven..what can I help you with today?" Candice asked her with a warm smile.

Raven walked up to her and then said. "Well Candice..I came in here looking for a book of poetry, 3 lavendar scented candles, 2 boxes of herbal tea and the cloak I ordered awhile back remember?"

Candice's face lit up. "Oh yes! It came just yesterday straight from Azarath, from the tailor that makes them." she said as she turned around and walked into a room. "Come on in Raven so that you can see it."

Raven nodded and then smiled, she liked this place. It was not only a coffee shop but also a lil dark, quiet place to read books, drink tea or coffee and also a small shop for meditational, spiritual and yoga supplies. (I love this store!! lol) She walked into the dark closet and saw Candice holding up a cloak just like hers.

"Here it is Raven..just how you wanted it..straight from Azarath.." said Candice who handed Raven the cloak for her to inspect.

Raven touched the cloak and smiled for she loved the fabric from Azarath. Another reason she liked this small place was because Candice was also from Azarath and still had contact there, so Raven could ask for whatever she needed that was in Azarath. "I will take it..how much do I owe you for everything?" asked Raven as she folded the cloak into a perfect square.

"Well 3 candles, 2 boxes of herbal tea, the book of poetry and the cloak...twenty-five dollars..BUT since you are one of my friends and your from Azarath ill only charge you the book.."

Raven's jaw dropped and she quickly shook her head. "No I could not possible do that...i'll pay you the exact amount alright?" she said as she got her wallet out and began to count the money.

"Nonsense Raven! You will only pay five dollars and that is that! Now give me my money and be gone! unless your going to stay and read?" said Candice who was smiling at Raven who was hesitating to pay only 5 dollars.

"No no I have to go back to the tower..here is the twenty..." she got interrupted by Candice who grabbed only five dollars and gently pushed Raven out.

"There you go Raven all paid up! I hope you come back soon!" said Candice as she waved goodbye to Raven who was now standing outside the little coffee shop.

Raven was going to back in but then a small laughed escaped her lips. 'Ahh Candice so nice and friendly..she won't accept the rest of the money...' she said in her mind as she walked towards the tower with her belongings.

xoxoxoxoxox

Raven walked into the tower and silence encircled her. She quietly walked towards her room and sighed, she was alone in the tower. She put her candles on her dresser and hung up her cloak next to some other ones. She put her book in her book shelf and her boxes of herbal tea, she stored them in one of her drawers. She grabbed one of the candles and walked towards the window, she noticed that it was not windy. "Perfect for meditating on the roof" she said to herself as she headed towards her door. She locked her room and walked towards the roof door, deciding not to make any noise and break the silence she decided to just teleport herself outside. She closed her eyes and chanted her 3 famous words.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos".

When she opened her eyes she was outside, she turned around and froze when she saw the sight infront of her. Terra and Beast Boy kissing, she quickly hid behind the door and stared at the two lovers exchanging saliva. She felt her heart break into millions of little pieces, she felt her legs began to shake and she saw her vision blur.

**It's all ending**

**I gotta stop pretending who we are...**

**You and me**

**I can see us dying...are we?**

How could she have forgotten about her vision? She opened the door and slammed it shut, she ran to her room and just walked in. (She can walk through walls so yeah..) She felt the room spin around her and she fell to her knees. She hugged herself and continued to cry. 'Why did I go? Why did I forget my vision? Why must he love her? Why must I suffer? Why must they torment me? Why must I be _alone_?' More tears made their way down her pale cheeks.

"I am just an ugly monster who is unworthy of showing her feelings to the person she loves the most...I am just a monster meant to be alone forever..." she said through choking sobs.

**Don't speak**

**I know just what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

No one could mend her broken heart now, the million pieces had scattered and now were cutting her more deep. The pain she felt was worse than ever, she knew she had lost him before but she still had a little hope, just like always, hope. But now she was sure that all hope was gone, and that she had lost him for sure. She was always going to be alone, no one would ever be by her side and tell her how much they loved her. Through closed eyes she heard her some of her possesions break, she opened her eyes and saw a lot of her stuff levitating around her and exploding. She closed her eyes once more and continued to cry, the pain she felt was very painful and nothing would stop it.

**Don't speak**

**I know what you're thinking**

**I don't need your reasons**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**Don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**I know what you're saying**

**So please stop explaining**

Terra and Beast Boy were kissing when they heard the roof door slam shut. The two lovers jumped up and looked scared.

"Um..what was that? Was there someone up here with us?" asked Terra who got up and walked towards the door.

"No if someone would of come in we would of heard the door open...but no noise until that slam..." said Beast Boy who followed Terra.

They looked at the door and slowly opened it, as if it were going to break. The looked down the stairs but saw no one. They looked at each other and then shrugged, whoever had been up there with them was now long.

**Don't speak**

**Don't speak**

**Don't speak**

**ohhhhh**

They walked back to their spot and sat back down, as they leaned towards each other and resumed their kiss they heard noises of things breaking. They took notice and looked at each other.

"What is that? Is that Raven?" asked Terra who held onto Beast Boy.

**I know what you're thinking**

**And I don't need your reasons**

**I know you're good**

**I know you're good**

**I know you're real good oh**

"I don't think it's Raven because she is out..unless she came back, but why would she be breaking things? She is alone down there, no one can bother her so I don't know why she would be doing that.." said Beast Boy who tightened his grip on Terra's waist.

"Or maybe its Cyborg working on the T-car..." said Terra who inched her way closer to him.

"Yeah...maybe.." said Beast Boy who closed his eyes and pressed his lips against hers. Ignoring the breaking noises that were ringing through out the tower.

**La da da da da da**

**La da da da da da**

**Don't, don't**

**Ohh Ohh **

Raven inside the tower hurting with pain and the two lovers outside filled with love.

**Hush me hush me darling**

**Hush me hush me darling**

**Hush me hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

**Hush me hush me darling**

**Hush me hush me darling**

**Hush me hush me, don't tell me 'cause it hurts**

* * *

Ok there it was Chapter 7 of 'She's Back' Yes it is pretty sad because Raven saw them... -curses Beast Boy and Terra- but what can we do? Life is so not fair...So how was the lil song involved with this?? Lol it probably sucked...sorry if it did! Please review and tell me what you thought. Thnkx!

Chapter 8: Raven gets even more depressed catching the attention of the rest of the Titans, they try to talk to the goth. Beast Boy see's that Raven avoids him and Terra making him mad. He decides to talk to her about it. (Um the talking part might be either next chapter or the chapter after next..)


	8. I just don't like her

Ok I am back with a new chapter, I am sorry that it has taken me a while to update but senior year has a lot of essay's and projects so yeah. I have made it kinda long, not that much but well to satisfy you guys. If its too long tell me and in the next chapter i'll try to cut it down. Ready for tomorrows episode? 'Spellbound' I can't wait to see it! I loved 'Haunted' and im guessing imma love 'Spellbound' as well :D Well I hope you guys like this chapter and im glad that you guys liked the last chapter with the lil song :) Maybe later on in the story there will be another song..who knows. Now to those of you who reviewed.

**XxRavenxX** - Im glad you liked the parts without Terra in them. Lol -helps stab Terra- Im in the stabbing mood right now.

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - I am sorry that I made you cry! -hands tissue- I know poor Raven...hopefully she will be happy... :) I am glad you loved it though :D I hope you like this chapter..Thnkx Ruby!

**JAkkEd-UP** - Thnkx :D

**Auroran-Wings** - Nope do not worry Raven will not turn suicidal..I think..Lol I had to take 3 years of typing classes in middle school..but I don't think I type fast...lol Im glad you like :)

**Kaos Kitsune** - I am sorry that it brought you to tears :( -hands tissue- I never knew it would do that to anyone. It is ok if you can't spell, we are all not perfect were only human :) Besides this isn't school..lol.

**Gryffindor620** - Im glad Raven is your favorite as well :D She is sooooo awesome! Yes it is tough and sad.. :(

**ShadowDown** - The song was 'Don't Speak' by No Doubt..I really like that song..I am sorry that if it bugged you. I am glad that you reviewed though :) thnkx.

**Aninnymous** - Skorts are nice to wear :) Im not a really big expert on Raven so I don't really know but I tried my best to try and make her be like her lol No it's not late to confer to her emotions. To please you I added a small meeting with her emotions. As I said before im not a big expert on Raven but I try. Thnkx though :)

**VashTheStampede7123** - I am glad that you would never insult Raven :D -joins in catching confetti- Lol aah yes the Terra bashing hehe. Lol poor Terra I bet she is dead by all that head bashing...-snickers- im so evil...I am really glad that you love my story! I hope that you like this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.

Ok here is the continuation of this story. I really apologize if the characters seem OOC, I hope they don't but if they do once more sorry but I tried my best to make them seem IC. Enjoy!**

* * *

**

**She's Back**

xoxoxoxoxoxox

Robin and Starfire walked into the tower and their smiles faded as they heard things crashing from one of the dormitories. Robin felt his heart had stopped as he knew whose room it was.

"Raven!" he cried as he ran up the few steps towards the rooms. He slid to a stop infront of the gothic girls room and kicked the door. But it wouldn't open he kicked it again and this time with full force and the door managed to fall down. He looked in and saw Raven on the floor with shattered pieces of glass and other things around her. Her room was destroyed and now other windows from the tower were beginning to crack. He walked in dodging the flying possesions and jumped on the crying girl.

Raven felt someone jump on her, she didn't want to look up. She wanted to die and take her broken heart with her. She didn't want to be here anymore, she didn't want to be hurting no more. She slowly looked up at her attacker and saw Robin looking down on her with a soft expression on his face. She closed her eyes and she felt as she slowly began to take control.

Starfire was now in the room with the two teens on the floor, she feared for Raven and for Robin who had risked the flying objects. She slowly inched her way towards them as she saw the objects begin to fall on the floor.

"Friends are you unharmed?" she said with her innocent voice.

Robin sat up and slowly picked up Raven who was still crying but only the tears ran down her cheek, no sobs. He hugged his friend and rocked her gently, it was as if he was protecting his cub from any danger. But he knew that the danger had already gotten to it, he had been late to protect her from them.

Starfire felt tears form in her eyes as she saw her best friend crying. She kneeled beside Raven and Robin and she too joined with them in their hugging moment. The three of them rocked together until Raven spoke.

"I saw them...my vision came true..I am alone...." she said in a very low whisper.

Robin gritted his teeth as he imagined Terra and Beast Boy kissing infront of Raven. Why couldn't they just go kiss somewhere else instead of here? He loosened his arms around the pale girl and said. "Raven you are not alone..you have me and Starfire and Cyborg..you will never be alone..as long as your with the Teen Titans you'll never be alone.." he said with a calm voice.

Starfire had been listening and understood a little bit. Raven was in love with Beast Boy and it hurt her to see him with Terra. "Friend you are never alone...Robin is right..you have all of us here with you..we are The Teen Titans.." said Starfire who held a hand out to the depressed girl.

Raven stared at her two friends and nodded she took Starfire's hand and squeezed it. She was glad to have both of her close friends with her at this moment. Even though they were there she still felt that pain inside of her and it wasn't going to go away that easily. "But...you guys will get married and leave and then ill be alon.." she couldn't finish for Robin shushed her.

"Please do not think of the future like that..if Robin and I are to be married then you shall come with us no matter what..I know Robin has no objection to this because he too wants the same thing.." Starfire said to Raven who still had tears trickling down her pale cold cheeks.

Robin got up and picked up the telepathic's door and kicked it into its hinges once more. "There..now we have more privacy and those two..won't come barging in.." he said as he walked over and closed the curtains to the now broken window.

Starfire helped Raven up and sat her on the bed. She sat beside Raven and gave a weak smile to Robin who sat on the other side of the crushed girl.

"I don't know how I forgot my vision..I had told myself earlier when Terra had come that I was not to go up there...but I guess I forgot today because there I was.." Raven said as freshly tears puddled her eyes as she remembered the sight.

Starfire hugged her friend and let Raven rest her head on her shoulder.

"Please friend do not torment yourself with those memories..." said Starfire who gently moved locks of lavendar hair from the pale girls face.

"Starfire is right Raven..don't remember what you saw..it is better if you just forget about them. I know its going to be hard but remembering them only harms you more. Don't torment yourself, besides he is not worth your tears.." said the spiky haired boy who spoke with seriousness yet with softness at the same time.

Raven couldn't help it, her heart was broken and the boy she loved was in the roof making out with the girl of his dreams and it wasn't her. She felt as Starfire got up and walked out of her room leaving only Robin by her side. She stared at him with her violet eyes that had seen crying so much and then she said. "Thanks Robin..you and Starfire have been a big help..."

Robin smiled and then shook his head. "Don't say thanks...besides what are friends for? I don't want you to do some crazy thing like kill yourself or cut yourself all right? I want you to be brave and just stay calm, me and Star will come and check up on you..please Raven don't do anything stupid..its not worth it.." he said to her in a bold tone.

Raven didn't like the idea of being watched like a baby, but she quickly pushed the small anger that was starting to form from that idea. She knew that her friends only cared for her and wanted the best for her. They were like her parents, a small laugh escaped her pale lips and she looked up to see Starfire with a glass of water and pills.

"Is there something amusing friend?" asked Starfire as she handed the sleeping pills to Raven.

"It's just that you guys are like parents to me.." Raven said as her smile faded. "Thanks guys...you truly are friends...." she finished.

Starfire smiled and hugged Raven (lightly) and then watched as the goth drank the water with the pills. Robin also stood up and saw as Raven laid down and closed her eyes. Both teens began to walk towards the door and before they went out of her room they smiled and walked out closing the door firmly behind them.

As they entered the common room they saw Cyborg coming in with more parts for the T-car.

"Yo check it out..I found more parts for my baby, any of you guys want to help me install it? Where's Raven I wanna show her!" said and excited Cyborg who's expression rapidly changed when he saw the facial expressions on the two teens. "Did somebody die while I was gone?" he asked.

Starfire knew that Raven didn't want the whole world knowing of her problem so she perkied up and smiled.

"Friend! No one has passed away, Robin and I are just in this mood because we are tired from the moving pictures" she said with her green eyes glowing.

"Yeah Star had an awesome time at the movies..and so did I..." said Robin who put on a fake smile.

Cyborg stared at the two teens with suspicion and then shrugged and walked towards the garage forgetting about asking Raven to help him with the T-car.

Starfire looked at Robin and both teens sighed. They walked towards the couch and sat down together.

"We will check on her later.." said Robin as he threw his head back and rested it on the couch.

Starfire nodded and then hugged Robin. "Alright we shall see Raven in awhile." she said as she closed her eyes and listened to her boyfriends heartbeat.

Terra and Beast Boy walked in laughing and stopped when they saw the two teens on the couch. Robin and Starfire looked up and saw the two lovers standing there holding hands.

"So did you guys hear all that breaking noise?" asked Terra to the couple on the couch.

"Oh Raven hurt herself..." answered Robin with anger in his voice.

The two lovers shrugged.

"Well it looks like we need a movie..." said Beast Boy who walked towards the couch and plopped down when he got there.

Terra followed him and quietly sat down beside her green boyfriend.

Robin and Starfire stared at the lovers.

'He did not ask how Raven was hurt....' thought Starfire.

"Perhaps it is not such a good idea to watch a movie now that friend Rav..."

"Yes! A movie is perfect for this moment!" said Robin who then turned around and gave a sshh-dont-say-nothing-about-Raven look.

Starfire nodded. "A movie is perfect for this moment..." she said with a half smile showing.

Terra stared at her two friends and then shrugged, she got up and popped in a movie in the gamestion. She smiled and went back to the couch and sat beside Beast Boy who wrapped an arm around her slim waist.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven walked through a garden that had a sky of different colors. She sighed and sat down on a spot that seemed comfortable. She closed her eyes and thoughts of Beast Boy crossed her mind once more. 'How could I fall in love with someone like him?' she thought before she got interrupted.

"Because he is funny, cute, annoying and because he is Beast Boy!"

Raven opened her eyes and looked up to find herself in a pink cloak. (Happy)

"Maybe he got mad because we didn't apologize.." came from a Raven who had a gray cloak. (Timid)

Raven turned around and looked Timid. "No he couldn't be mad at me, he doesn't know how I feel about him.." she said as her gaze fell on the green grass.

"We should of kicked his as...." the green cloaked Raven couldn't finish because she was interrupted by a yellow cloaked Raven wearing glasses. (Brave and Knowledge)

"I think you should tell him how you feel or else love will find another way out and it'll be in a ugly way...you know that when you don't express us the correct way we get out eventually..remember what happened with Fear?" said Knowledge.

Raven stared at her emotions without saying anything and then just sighed. "But I can't tell him I mean he's with Terra..I can't destroy their relationship."

"But what about me? I want to be expressed..I don't like being hidden from the world."

Raven turned around and stared at a baby blue cloaked Raven. (Love)

Raven stared at Love and then slowly began to get up. She walked towards Love and stopped right infront of her.

"So you are Love right?" the pale girl asked Love. Her voice filled with nothing but a hurt tone.

"Yes I am Love...and it's not my fault I popped out to join your other emotions. You just fell in love and here I am." said Love with a smile in her face.

Raven was about to say something when another Raven dressed in a black cloak appeared. (Depression) Raven stared at Depression and felt a tug in her heart. This was the Raven that had appeared the day Terra had arrived, this poor Raven that only existed to feel pain.

"He will never love me...he has found someone way better than me..did you not see them kissing in the roof? They love each other" said Depression as she stared at Raven.

Raven felt pain in her heart as she said those words. She was right, they were deeply in love and nothing and no one would ever break them apart.

"I am sorry you had to come up in existance Depression but well...I wasn't expecting this..it all came so sudden.." said Raven as she sat down once more.

The rest of her emotions (even sum I didn't mention) sat down around her. Each one looking at her and nodding lightly.

"I don't know what to do...Robin told me to tell him but...well.." she couldn't finish because Happy interrupted her.

"I think you should tell him that we love him! WE LOVE BEAST BOY!!" cried the pink cloaked girl. She was smiling and clapping at the same time. "Don't you guys agree?? Let the message out!! We will all be happy!!"

"Oh Shut up! We should just kick his ass and then go and kill Terra.." came from a red cloaked Raven. (Rage)

Raven looked at Rage and then blinked. "No I can't kill Terra..it's not right.." she said while shaking her head.

"I think we should keep this to ourselves not let him know...we should just stay quiet forever..besides isn't that our purpose?" said Depression who buried her face in her hands.

Raven stared at her emotion cry for the love of her life. Depression was right, she was meant to be alone. Live alone and die alone. She was born alone and she was going to have to go the same way, alone.

"I think you should tell him when the time is right..it does not have to be right now it can be a few weeks from now even years from now..when the time is right...what I mean is that if the time is right tomorrow then tomorrow it will be.." said Knowledge who looked at each emotion and then at Raven.

Raven looked at Knowledge and then nodded approving that answer. She liked it but then the thought ruining Beast Boy's relationship made her shake her head. "But I don't..."

"Oh Shut up! Just tell that goddam boy that you love him!! Geeze who cares if you ruin their relationship...you have to be selfish once in awhile!" yelled Rage who stood up but was quickly seated back down by Knowledge who tugged at her rope quite hard.

Although she didn't want to ruin it she did want to be selfish for once, she did want to express her feelings for him and let him know. She wanted to let this big weight off of her chest, she wanted to feel alright again. Raven turned and stared at Love who had been quiet the whole time. "What do you think Love? Tell me..please.." said Raven with a whisper.

Love looked up at Raven and then said. "Raven I agree with Knowledge. You should tell him when time is right, I need to come out eventually..he needs to know..please.." Love answered her.

Raven sighed and then got up, as she was going to turn around and walk out of that beautiful green garden she looked at Depression who still had her face buried in her pale hands. Raven nodded and then walked out leaving her emotions behind her beginning to talk about her decision.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The movie ended and the four teens on the couch stayed silenced until Beast Boy broke the silence.

"So where is Raven? I haven't seen her for a while.." he said as he looked at Robin.

Robin felt Beast Boy's gaze on him but he didn't turn to look at his friend. 'He is still wondering why I asked him those questions..' he thought to himself as he got up and said. "Alright Star I gotta go and see if I am needed in my _room_." motioning towards the dormitories as he said room.

Starfire nodded and then got up. "Oh yes Robin..you must go and see if your room is ok..." said Starfire who winked at Robin. A very noticeable wink.

Beast Boy and Terra noticed the wink and then suspicions filled them.

"Um Starfire is there something wrong with your eye? Or are you winking?" asked Terra who looked at the alien suspiciously.

"Dude whats going on? You guys have been acting weird ever since we got here..and where's Raven?" he asked with him knowing that she was in her room like always.

"I am right here..what do you want?"

The four teens turned around to see Raven standing with a cup in her hand. Her eyes were puffy but not that much, even though her voice was monotic they could still hear the sadness behind it. Her lavendar hair was neatly brushed and fixed behind her ears.

Beast Boy couldn't speak when he heard Raven, he had been startled. But he managed to calm his pulse and opened his mouth. "Why don't you join us here in the common room? We could all have some together time..you hardly come out of your room. I know that you like to be locked up but well..." Beast Boy couldn't take it no more, he felt a small anger rise in him. He needed to find out why Raven had changed after Terra's arrival. "Why don't we ever see you down here again? Ever since Terra came back you've been locked up in your room. And your always in a bad mood, what is wrong with you? Do you hate Terra? Cuz if you do then mayb..." he got cut off by Raven who lifted her hand indicating to stop talking.

Raven felt anger stir in her, 'Calm down Raven..Calm down Raven..' She knew Rage was tired of keeping her feelings towards him hidden but she guessed Rage must be working to let loose right now.

Robin knew that it was not a good time to be asking questions. He was going to tell Beast Boy that Raven was just tired, but before he could Raven spoke.

"Beast Boy..I don't have to explain anything to you or her. Why I lock myself up in my room is my business and my business only. You and her should not even care what I do. Mind your own business, and so what if I do hate Terra? What are you going to do about it? Are you going to quit just because I don't like her? If you were to quit that would be a very stupid thing to do..I don't want to join you in this 'happy' reunion because I don't like happy. Happy is dead for me at this moment, I love to be in my room because I am away from you and her and everyone else. I don't like to be in the same room as she is in, there I said it. You wanted me to tell you....I don't like Terra...I just don't like her..is that what you wanted to hear? Are you happy now? Are you glad that now you know why I keep myself in my room? I don't want to do anything to her, I am trying to avoid tragedy! Now I am done." finished Raven who then turned around and walked to her room.

Raven felt her heart beating fast, she stopped at her door and looked up at it. 'You did it...you told them that you disliked her..' she thought. She put her hand on her heart and felt that it was still beating fast.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Her door slid open and she walked into her darkness.

* * *

End of chapter 8. I hope that you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. :D I also apologize if I have confused you. I just had my sister read it and she said "It's good..yeah...bye" lol Um sorry im crazy. Anyways I hope that I have satisfied your reading pleasure and if not I am disappointed in myself! I will try and satisfy you in the next chapter. Thnkx!

Chapter 9: The team now knows that Raven dislikes Terra, but why? Beast Boy is angry at her and decides to find out why Raven doesn't like her. Will he find out her feelings towards him?


	9. I lost for being slow

Alrighty I am updating once more on this beautiful 11 of October 2004. I have finished chapter 9 and I decided to update as soon as I could which is right now. For now on I should put the date so I could see when I last updated them :) Ok I am very glad that you guys liked the last chapter. I am also glad because I got a few more reviews :D Im glad that people read this. So this chapter is about Beast Boy trying to figure out why Raven hates/dislikes Terra so much. We will see what happens to these two. I decided to put in something special because I just had to add it, if you guys don't like it (which I doubt) but just incase you guys don't like it don't worry cuz its the only one in this story. I do hope that you guys enjoy reading this chapter, I really liked making this chapter. Now to my reviewers..

**JAkkEd-UP** - :D

**Raven A. Star** - It is ok but you reviewed for chapter 8 :D I decided that Raven needed sumone to be close with so I chose Robin and Starfire. I mean Starfire is sweet and cares about her friends a lot while Robin is the team leader and he needs to be caring for his team mates so yeah they were perfect :) Lol I think BB will need to be hurt...hehe im sooo evil..

**Gryffindor620** - Lol Beast Boy is in idiot?? xD I guess he is..I believe a jerk in this story...well in the previous chapter.

**XxRavenxX** - Yes poor Raven -tear- Do not worry in another fic of mine I don't think Raven will suffer as much. Lol. I can't help it I love writing depressing love stories, its kinda my thing..-shrugs- im weird like that..

**ShadowDown** - I am glad that the song didn't bug you -jumps with joy- Yes poor Depression it is so sad that she is the one that must suffer mostly all the pain of love and such. Yes Raven is a mysterious girl but that is what makes her beautiful, awesome and so cool. Lol.

**Auroran-Wings** - I am very glad to see that you loved it :) It makes me very happy foreals. Lol yes he is acting like a jerk. Lol Sadly Terra will not be going anywhere in this story :( Sad yes I know! lol Chinchilla xD -feeds chinchillas Terra-

**VashTheStampede7123** - I am glad that you like that moment. As I said sumwhere up there in **Raven A. Star** 's review thingy. (You could read it :D) Yes. Lol -joins in Terra whacking- Fun fun :D I hope that I don't end up like Terra now that I updated. Or am I still going to end up like her?? -hopes not- I hope you like this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans.

I am sorry if they seem OOC but I tried my best. I hope you enjoy the story! :D

**

* * *

She's Back**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Terra stood perfectly still after Raven left the common room. Silence encircled her and the three titans beside her. 'She hates me..but why? What did I ever do to her? I hate being the problem...I knew I shouldn't of come back..I should of just left some place else..' she thought as she stood there perfectly still.

Beast Boy felt his hands begin to sweat. His uniform became a very tight place to be in and he felt his breathing become noisy. Had Raven just said that she disliked Terra, had Raven just told him to fuck off in a nice way? 'Why does she hate her though?' As those thoughts ran through the changelings head anger began to rise in him. Anger towards Raven who didn't know how to love and love back. Anger for ruining his perfect day with Terra, anger for not knowing why Raven was acting like she was. He turned around and faced Robin and Starfire who were standing there looking at the floor.

The atmosphere in the common room felt cold and unfriendly. The only noise heard was the humming of the heater and air conditioner working to regulate the temperature in the tower. Outside they could see the sun was now setting, Cyborg walked in whistleling but immediately stopped when he saw the four teens standing with surprised expressions on their faces.

"Yo could someone mind telling ol Cy here what the heck is going on in here?" he said as he finished whipping his greasy metallic hands.

"Raven doesn't like Terra..."

Cyborg turned around towards Beast Boy and slowly walked to him.

"Say what? Rae don't like Terra? Now who said that stupid thing?" he asked with a joking smile.

Beast Boy made fists. "She said it herself Cyborg! Raven told us just a few minutes ago, she hates being in the same room as Terra. That's why she locks herself up in her room.." he said with anger in his voice.

Cyborg wiped the smile off and looked at Terra who had tears trickling down her cheeks. He felt sorry for the blonde, it wasn't going to be easy for her living here with Raven not liking her. His gaze moved to Robin who was holding Starfire against him. He began to understand why they had been acting weirdly before. He sighed and then moved his gaze back to the green boy who showed an expression of pure anger.

"Well do any of you know the reason why Rae said this?" asked Cyborg as he looked at his team mates slowly and carefully.

Robin felt himself tense up when Cyborg asked this, Starfire and him knew the reason why and he didn't think Raven would want everyone else to know. He tightened his hug on Starfire to signal her not to answer the question. Starfire returned the message with her grip on the hug tightening as well.

"No Cyborg we don't know why Raven is acting like this..but I think its better not to bother her tonight or tomorrow. Let's let her cool off for awhile.." said Robin to the half robot that just stood there waiting for answers.

"Robin you are a liar! You and Starfire both know why Raven is acting like this because you guys have been acting weird!" cried Beast Boy who turned around and glared at his leader.

"Please friends we must not fight..Beast Boy we assure you that we do not know why friend Raven is acting like this..." lied Starfire. She hugged Robin and began to lead him towards the doors leading to the dormitories.

Beast Boy stared at Starfire and he knew that Starfire would not lie. "But still you guys are acting weird.." Beast Boy turned around and faced Terra who still remained in the same position as she had been since Raven left. He walked towards her and held her in a hug. "Don't worry Terra everything will be alright. Raven is probably confused or is just tired thats it..now you should go to bed...today has been crazy..." he said before lightly kissing the blue eyed girl.

Terra nodded and then slowly got out of his hug and walked towards the dormitories. She stopped and then turned around and looked at Beast Boy who stood looking back at her. His green eyes dug into hers and she managed a small smile before turning around and disappearing through the doors.

Beast Boy sighed and turned his green gaze to Cyborg who just scratched his head.

"Woman are so hard to understand..." he walked over to the security panel and typed in the passcode. A small locking noise was heard throughout the tower, security was set up now. "Alright imma hit the charger..the tower is safe now..nothing can get in and nothing can get out...good night Beast Boy.." he said as he yawned.

"Good night Cy..." said the changeling to the disappearing hybrid.

Beast Boy yawned and walked through the halls, he stopped infront of Raven's door and he felt anger rise up once more but it quickly faded. 'Why does she hate Terra? What did Terra ever do to her?...I need to find out why..' he pressed his ear against the door and heard nothing but wind flowing through curtains. 'Why does Raven have her window open?' he thought to himself as he turned into a small garden snake and slithered under the gothic girls door. Once in the room he went back to human form and he stood in surprise as he saw the scene.

The room was a complete mess, it had broken statues, ripped books, the mirror was broken, some of her shelves were hanging and others were broken, pieces of glass were scattered all over the floor and the bed was messy. It looked as if a hurricane or tornado had just passed through there.

Beast Boy searched the dark room for Raven but he couldn't find her. His gaze moved to the flowing curtains that were to be covering a window that was now no longer existing. 'That's why theres glass on the floor..the window is broken...' he thought to himself as he walked towards the broken window. When he reached the window he looked up at the sky and noticed a full moon in the sky. He remembered the night he had asked Terra to be his girlfriend, it was a night just like this one. Except Raven didn't confess anything in the other night. He was about to turn around and leave when he heard the familiar words that would always come out of the pale girls lips. He transformed himself into a eagle and flew out of the window. He went on the roof and saw Raven levitated above the roof with her eyes closed, chanting her words. He turned into his human form and quietly waited for Raven to finish her meditation.

The night air was chilly and nothing was heard except for the waves crashing against the shore and Raven chanting her words. At that moment she felt peace and tranquility, nothing to worry about and nothing to bother her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up at the clear sky, the full moon shone bright and the stars twinkled beside it. A dark figure caught her eye and she gasped when she saw who it was.

"Hello Raven..I came to talk to you about what happened earlier..." said Beast Boy with a slight hint of anger showing.

Raven wrapped her cloak around her body and sighed a deep sigh. She felt her heart begin to accelarate, images of what she had see earlier kept running through her mind reminding her that he was with Terra. She didn't feel like talking to him at this moment, she was sad, angry and tired.

"Beast Boy now is not the time to talk about anything.." she said with her emotionless voice, hoping for him to just leave her alone in the roof like she was meant to be.

"No Raven I am not going to leave you here...not until I understand things.." he said with his expression set into a serious one. He made his hands into fists as he saw Raven turn around and begin to walk away from him. He ran by her side and grabbed her arm.

Raven was startled by the green boys action. She looked down at his hand and then moved her gaze to his face.

"Please let go of my arm" she said to the green boy who was grabbing her arm and not loosening his grip on it.

"No I want to talk to you...tell me why your acting like this!" cried the changeling who pulled Raven towards him.

Raven felt this closeness and her heart began to pound against her chest. She knew he had to know in order for him to understand her behavior and also so that he could let go of her arm.

"You really want to know?" she asked him with a serious and calm tone. 'Are you sure you want to tell him?' she thought to herself. She looked at him and then felt her body go cold as she continued to stare into those beautiful green eyes. 'Yes I should...now or never..'

"Yes.." the changeling answered.

"Its..its..cuz..I...I....love you.." she said in a very low whisper. It was so low that Beast Boy had to lean in more in order to hear her.

Beast Boy looked up and saw as tears began to trickle down her cheek. He let go of her arm and stared at her in shock as he now knew why she had been avoiding him and Terra. "You do?" he asked as he continued to stare at the pale girl infront of him.

Raven turned her back towards him and in a low voice she said. "Yes I've loved you for awhile now..before we met Terra. Although you were annoying and ignorant I felt some kind of feeling towards you, specially after you came in to my mind. When she came I felt jealousy thats why I didn't approve of her. When she left the first time I was glad and I had hope that I would tell you how I felt for you, but then she came back and once more I felt threatened. When she betrayed us I hated her..not only because she betrayed us but because she hurt you very deep. I told myself that I would never forgive her for that, you are a very sweet person who deserved much more better than being hurt..and well when she came back the second time I lost a lot hope of a future for you and me..but I still had a little, then I saw you guys kissing earlier today and well my hope died.." she said as more tears made their way down her cheeks.

Beast Boy stood there staring at the crying girl infront of him. The girl that had just confessed her love for him. 'So it was her who slammed the door, that is why her room is a mess...she is hurt...that is why she hates Terra...' he thought to himself. He turned around and then felt a big knot in his throat. Raven loved him, she had always loved him and he never knew. He turned towards her once more and saw she was no longer crying. Her violet eyes were staring into his green ones, he could feel her pain by just looking into her eyes. He quickly moved his gaze towards the floor.

"I didn't know...I always thought you hated me...If I would of known sooner things would be a lot different now..before we met Terra I had feelings for you Raven...but you just never let me near you, you never wanted me to show you my love. I thought you didn't like me so I decided to move on, then Terra came into our lives and well...you know the rest..." he said as he stared into her eyes once more. He felt his blood run through his body like cold water in really hot pipes. He noticed as she lifted her hand and slowly tucked a piece of her lavendar hair behind her pale ear.

Raven looked at him staring at her. 'He had feelings for me? Why did I never notice?...Oh Raven...' She let her arms fall beside her body and she slowly fell to the ground in a sitting position. She felt her eyes begin to water, she was going to be crying once more. She swallowed her tears down and managed to choke out a few words.

"I...aam...sorry...for this....I guess..I lost....for...being to slow..." she felt a tear fall down her cheek, she looked at the ground and just let the rest of them begin to fall.

Beast Boy walked towards her and sat down beside her. He sighed and then lightly placed his hand on her shoulder. He could feel as she stiffened up but after a few seconds she became relaxed at his touch. He lifted her head so that he was looking at her straight in the eyes. He saw as she slowly leaned closer towards him, he closed his eyes and then he felt her soft lips on his. His heart pounded on his chest and he felt as if it were going to explode. He quickly pulled away and then stared at her for a moment. She just stared at him with her violet eyes burning into him.

Raven stared at him and then closed her eyes as she leaned in to kiss him. She felt free and alright at that moment, that beautiful moment were their lips were touching. She felt as he pulled away and then she opened her eyes, she knew that he didn't really love her back. She sighed and then said "Im sorry Beast Boy...I couldn't resist it..". She turned away and stared at the full moon above.

Beast Boy stared at the beautiful pale girl and found it hard to say what he needed to say. "Raven I am sorry that this happened like it did..but I love Terra...im really sorry..."

Raven felt her heart stop and her breathing became so slow it seemed as if she wasn't breathing at all. Her mind slowly began to remember some of her conversations with her emotions.

_"I think you should tell him that we love him! WE LOVE BEAST BOY!!" cried the pink cloaked girl. She was smiling and clapping at the same time. "Don't you guys agree?? Let the message out!! We will all be happy!!" _

_"I think we should keep this to ourselves not let him know...we should just stay quiet forever..besides isn't that our purpose?" said Depression who buried her face in her hands._

_Depression was right, she was meant to be alone. Live alone and die alone. She was born alone and she was going to have to go the same way, alone._

_"Raven I agree with Knowledge. You should tell him when time is right, I need to come out eventually..he needs to know..please.." _

'Oh how right you were Depression...we are meant to be alone forever...' she said in thought to herself. More tears begin to spill down her doll like face making her vision blurry.

"Please leave Beast Boy...I will see you tomorrow...good night..." she said trying to hide the little sobs that were trying to escape.

Beast Boy got up and stared at the crushed girl. He felt horrible at that moment, how could he do so much pain to someone like her. He knew that she was not going to say anything else, she needed to be alone at this moment. "Good night Raven..." he said as he transformed into an eagle and flew back inside the tower. Little did he know that those would be the last words he would ever speak to her.

* * *

There it was the ending to chapter 9, so how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Yeah I know its sad and poor Raven but as I said sumwhere in the beginning of this story that this story was going to finish in a sad ending so yeah. Well I am sad to say that there is only one more chapter left for this story and that is Chapter 10. Yes the end is near...very near! I thought that this story was going to suck but I really like it Perhaps once im done with it ill re-read it xD yes...I just love depressing stories. Oh yeah and for those of you who read my other fic 'Jealousy is Evil' you guys know that there will be a sequel and well I am going to start it. Now I need 2 names for Raven's twins (one boy and one girl) and also a name for Starfire and Robin's baby. Oh and help me decide wether to choose boy or girl. Okie dokie?? Thnkx! Sorry for that being soooo long.

Chapter 10: What happens to Raven? How does the team react to whatever happened to Raven? Find out in the final chapter of 'She's Back' !


	10. Alone

I am back on this cold and rainy 20 October 2004 to update the final chapter for this fic. Yes the ending has arrived! Sadly but true :( I am sorry it took me long to upload it but I have been busy with school work and also sum personal stuff in life. I am glad to see that you guys liked the last chapter where Raven kissed Beast Boy :D Yes I just had to include it!!! I decided to end this chapter with a song and that song is 'Fly' by Hillary Duff because while I wrote this chapter I was listening to that song and well it just played well with it so yeah another song-chapter so yeah. I hope you guys like it! I am really glad that I got reviews and that you guys have stuck with me till the end :) I am really happy! Thnkx guys!! **THNKX TO MY FAITHFUL REVIWERS AND TO ALL OF THOSE WHO HATED THIS FIC FOR EITHER ITS PAIRING OR JUST BECAUSE YOU HATE THE WAY I WRITE.** :D Thanks! I am working on sum fics right now also for _Harry Potter_ Ive been thinking up on a lot of stuff :D I have also paused sum fics because I kept getting confused so yeah. Sorry if I am confusing you...anyways now to my reviewers!! :D

**Raven A. Star** - I am so sorry that it made you cry! I did not mean for it to make anyone cry but well I am sorry -hands tissue- Love is Love...: Thank you for reading and liking this story. Also thanks for you help. :D I will be checking your journal for names :) Thnkx again! I also hope to chat with you soon. Sorry that I haven't been on but ive been a bit busy so yeah...

**XxRavenxX** - Lol I like your new word :) Fwee hehe Lol BB is sure in for sum hurting ;) Lol I just love your names!! xD I am grateful for your reviews and thnkx for reading!

**VashTheStamepede7123** - Yes this is the last chapter :( I know sad! I do hope that you like the ending -prays they like it- Oh its ok sure I know Raven and her emotions but well I just decided to write it like that :) Heck Raven needs sum love too even if its just for a lil while :D Im really glad you like my stuff. Thanks for reading and for your reviews!!

**Autum Wind** - Aww I am sorry that you almost cried -hands tissue- Was it really that good to have made a few people come to the verge of tears? I am glad that you like my fic it makes me happy. Thnkx for reading it and reviweing :)

**Auroran-Wings** - Yes if it weren't for Terra BB and Raven would be together but sadly life is not fair and not all endings end in the word HAPPY. I like your names thnkx for your help :) Thnkx!

**NNY263000** - Thank you for trying to help :) I will consider what you said and I hope that it helps me out in future fics.

**JesusFreak9** - Lol its ok you can throw Terra into walls anytime you want. I do not think that Raven and Beast Boy will be together :) But I do promise you more BB/Rae fics from me in the future :) Thnkx for reviewing and reading :D

**Libra-Gurl 01** - I am really glad that you love it. Thnkx :)

**JAkkEd-UP** - I do not know...we shall find out...Thnkx for being my reviewer and reader :)

**Daughter of Trigon** - Aww -hands tissue- I am sorry! Was it really that good to have brought you to tears or are you just trying to be nice? :) Thnkx for reviewing and reading!

**Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S** - Aww Ruby I had missed your reviews!! But I am glad that you reviewed the last chapter :) I really love your names so rare and beautiful!! -smiles- Thanks! Do not worry I will not that name for a story of mine because you have already chosen it :) I want to thank you Ruby because you have been reviewing my stories and THANK YOU SO MUCH!! lol Thnkx :D

**ShadowDown** - I am glad you love it..it makes me happy! :D Thnkx!

**Gryffindor620** - Lol I am not a BIG fan of Cy/Rae so I don't know but perhaps sumday I will read a fic and perhaps enjoy that shipping lol. Lol BB is a bum?? -rofl- Thnkx for reading and reviewing!

**babisheep91** - Well I can't tell you but you can read :) Thnkx for reading and reviewing.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Teen Titans or the song **Fly **by _Hillary Duff._

Please enjoy the last chapter and I apologize if they seem/are OOC but well it is a fanfiction and anything goes in a fanfic :)

****

* * *

She's Back 

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Raven? Are you in there? Raven!" Robin stood outside Raven's door knocking. He continued to knock but when the pale girl wouldn't answer he begin to pound on the door. "Raven!? Open up Raven...Raven!" he kicked the door with full force and managed to kick it off the hinges once more.

Starfire ran out of the common room into the hallway where she had heard that familar noise of the door getting kicked. She stopped and gasped as she saw Raven's room clean and organized, she walked in and saw Robin holding a piece of paper. She could tell it was bad because Robin dropped his head and turned around with a serious expression on his face.

**In a moment **

**Everything can change **

**Feel the wind on your shoulder **

**For a minute **

**All the world can wait **

**Let go of your yesterday **

"Robin are you alright? Tell me what does that piece of paper say and where is friend Raven?" asked Starfire with worry in her voice.

"She is gone..She left us forever Star.."

Starfire felt her body shut down at that instant. She begin to fall towards the ground, lucky for her Robin caught her before she hit the ground.

Robin sat Starfire on Raven's bed and began to fan her.

"Star are you alright? Star?"

Starfire locked her eyes with the boy wonders mask and she began to cry. She began to shake and sobs escaped her slender form.

"Oh Robin! Why did she leave us.."

Cyborg, Beast Boy and Terra walked in and joined the couple in the empty and clean room.

"Yo where'd Rae go? Why are you crying Star?" asked Cyborg who had a confused expression.

Terra's eyes widen as she saw the note in Robin's hand. She knew what had happened to Raven and why Starfire was crying. She sat beside the crying girls side and hugged her.

**Can you hear it calling**

**Can you feel it in your soul **

**Can you trust this longing **

**And take control**

Beast Boy froze where he was and just stared at the floor. 'She is gone...she has left all because of her love for me..I should of told her that my feelings for her had never disappeared. I should of told her that I still loved her, that I love Terra but I love her as well. I should of told her before she left..if I would of known that, that was going to be the last time I would talk to her I would of told her..' Beast Boy thought as he saw Robin with the paper in his hand, Starfire crying on Terra's shoulder and Terra gently rocking her. Cyborg in the corner with his face buried in his hands. 'Oh Raven you have left us all _alone_ now...'

**Fly **

**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away **

**You can shine**

**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life **

**And start to try **

**Cuz it's your time **

**Time to fly **

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

(Night before)

Raven saw as he disappeared down towards her broken window. She let her tears roll down her cheeks and she laid down on the cold roof floor. She remembered his warm lips on hers, she touched her lips with her fingers and traced them trying to make that beautiful feeling return. Sadly she couldn't she looked up at the sky once more and more tears fell down her face as she knew what she had to do, she got up and flew to her broken window. She entered her room and with her powers managed to turn on the light that was rarely used. It made her room light up and she could see the mess much more clearer now. 'I must clean up...I don't want to leave this a mess..'

**All your worries **

**Leave them somewhere else**

**Find a dream you can follow **

**Reach for something **

**When there's nothing left **

**And the world's feeling hollow**

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

She continued to repeat those words until her room was free of broken glass and objects. She organized the furniture and managed to fix the window by melting the piece of glass together making the window once more. She got all of her stuff and placed them in a small suitcase she had under her bed. She really didn't have that many stuff just her cloaks, leotards, a few books that were in good shape, her three scented candles, her intimate clothes and her herbal tea. It all fit perfectly in that suitcase, she closed it and with a sigh she looked around her room. She was going to miss it but she had to do this, she didn't want to spend the rest of her life seeing the love of her life with someone else. She got out a piece of paper and began to write the letter that would break the news to her friends, her family.

**Can you hear it calling**

**Can you feel it in your soul **

**Can you trust this longing **

**And take control**

"I shall miss The Teen Titans...Goodbye...Beast Boy...I love you..." and with that she opened the window and flew out the window with her stuff following behind her disappearing in the darkness of the night.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Robin got up and walked out of Raven's room towards the hall. He stopped and looked at the room he shook his head and walked out. 'You will always have a home here Raven..you are never alone..' he thought as he walked towards his room.

**Fly**

**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away **

**You can shine **

**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life **

**And start to try**

**Cuz its your time**

**Time to fly**

Starfire felt so much pain that she almost fainted again but she managed not to. With shakey legs she got up and began to walk out of her best friends room. She felt a big hole in her heart, she felt a piece of her missing, now she would be incomplete. She walked out of the room and slowly walked towards her room.

**And when you're down and feelin low**

**Just wanna run away **

**Trust yourself and don't give up **

**You know you're better than anyone else**

Cyborg saw as Starfire walked out of Raven's room, he sighed and got up. He looked at Beast Boy and Terra who was now getting up to leave the room as well. He felt sadness fill him because his partner in fixing the T-car was gone. His friend was gone and he didn't know if he would ever see her again. He felt his eyes begin to water and quickly ran out towards his room to shed those tears that were threatening to pour.

**In a moment**

**Everything can change**

**Feel the wind on your shoulder **

**For a minute **

**All the world can wait **

**Let go of yesterday **

Terra walked towards Beast Boy and hugged him. She felt guilty and decided that the team needed to be alone, everyone including Beast Boy. She broke the embrace and silently walked out leaving the changeling alone in the room.

Beast Boy sighed and then stared at the surroundings. He felt more sadness as he remembered the day Cyborg and him had gone into Raven's mind. His gaze continued to search the room for her but sadly no Raven, he saw the paper and began to read it.

**Fly **

**Open up the part of you that wants to hide away **

**You can shine **

**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life **

**And start to try**

_My dearest friends,_

_If you are reading this letter it is because I am no longer among you in the tower. I felt that it was time for me to leave and let everyone be. I felt like everyone had someone except me, I felt alone. I am sorry for all the damages I have caused but as you all know I can't really control my emotions. The pain I feel is just so big right now and it will take a long while for it to go away. I was born alone and I am to die alone, that is why I must live alone as well. I am not meant to be loved for that very same reason, I can't be with someone else because my purpose is to be alone. But do not worry I will have all of you in my heart so that when I really do feel alone ill have you guys in there. I am sorry for leaving like this but I thought it was the best way to say goodbye. I will miss you all very much, I will never forget all of you. _

_Your Friend Always,_

_Raven Roth_

**Fly **

**Forget about the reasons why you can't in life**

**And start to try **

**Cuz its your time **

**Time to fly **

Beast Boy felt tears streaming down his green cheeks. It was going to be a hard life without Raven by his side, by their side. He neatly folded the letter and placed it inside his pocket. He got up and walked towards the door, before walking out he turned around and stared at the empty room once more. The beauty that inhabited this room was now gone, and nothing was going to come in here for a long time. As he closed the door he whispered in a very low whisper. "I love you Raven..." He closed the door and walked to his room.

**In a moment**

**Everything can change **

* * *

Ok there it was the final chapter for **She's Back** I do hope that you guys liked it and if you didn't I do hope to satisfy you in another fic of mine that will soon be hitting :) **Once more I want to thank my reviewers and readers for reading and reviewing this fic. I really appreciate it. Thanks A Lot Guys! -huggles to all of you- THANKS!** I do hope to see you all reviewing my future fics :D and if I don't see you its ok but ill miss ya!! Now im off! Bye :D

-Isabella


End file.
